A Lesson Learned
by EdenAshley
Summary: Clexa High School AU: Lexa Woods and her family move from Ton DC to Polis, where she meets a rather Stunning blonde. Octavia, Raven, Lincoln and Anya also feature heavily.
1. Chapter 1

**Not written in ages, but love this pairing so much, I had to give it a go.**

 **I own nothing.**

Lexa Woods sighs at the sight before her, boxes, everywhere. She still can't believe her parents have uprooted her like this. Things were good in Ton DC, she had a good group of friends, she was settled; then her dad Gustus had to go and get a stupid job in stupid Polis; and now here she is, 16 years old, staring into the chaos that will be her new bedroom, once she manages to organise all of these boxes. She sighs again.

She feels gentle arms encase her shoulders from behind, she knows immediately that it's her Mom Indra.

"Come on Lexi Lou, it's not that bad."

"Mom, please don't ever call me that again."

Indra smiles at the petulant frown that's currently on display on her youngest daughter's face. "Aw Lexa you used to love that name when you were little."

Lexa can't help but smile at the memory, but obviously she's far too cool to let her Mom see that. "Come on Mom, I'm 16 years old."

Indra laughs gently and releases her daughter, before gesturing her head towards the myriad of boxes. "You should get started on your unpacking".

Lexa's sigh returns. "Mom would you take a look at all these boxes."

She gestures out over the room, and it takes all Indra has not to laugh out loud at the young lady before her, who genuinely seems upset by the number of boxes that she packed herself by the way, so she shouldn't really be surprised.

"You my dear are a hoarder; I told you in Ton DC when you were packing up, that you should downsize."

"Everything I brought is massively important." Lexa is deadly serious, and can't understand why her Mom seems to be finding her predicament so amusing.

Indra decides to take pity. "Why don't you go and see if your brother and sister are done unpacking, they didn't have as much crap..."

Lexa glares; Indra corrects "...as many possessions as you, I'm sure they wouldn't mind helping."

The 16-year-old snorts. "As if Mom, there's no way Lincoln and Anya will ever help me with all this crap." Lexa smirks, and her Mom laughs.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Indra remembers the reason she came to find her youngest in the first place. "I'm going to check out the potential new shop later, want to come? I'm sure all the boxes will still be here when you get back."

Lexa looks back around her new room, screw this. "Sure thing. I'll even let you by me ice cream to make up for the fact that you've basically ruined my life with this move."

Lexa gives her Mom the most brilliant smile, and Indra knows that her daughter has no real problem with the move, in fact she knows the youngster would walk over hot coals for her family; she wonders what she did to deserve 3 such wonderful children. Most parents moving two 16 year olds and a 17-year-old half way across the country, away from all of their friends, and their lives, would have been met with a lot more resistance; but with Anya, Lincoln and Lexa, she really does have the best most understanding teenagers ever. She genuinely believes that these 3 are the best decisions she and Gustus have ever made.

"Hhhhmmmm ice cream seems like a small price to pay, you need to work on your negotiating skills child."

Indra pulls an arm around Lexa and the pair make their way downstairs to find the rest of the family. Lexa can't lie, she's actually a little excited to see what Polis holds in store for the Woods clan.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh my god, it's perfect." Lexa looks around the shop space in awe, there's exposed brick, natural wood, there's even an original fire place, it's earthy, it's so Indra. This is her Mom's new coffee shop; it's meant to be.

"I think you might just be right kiddo." Anya bumps shoulders with her younger sister as she speaks, she too lost in their current setting.

Indra can't help but agree with her two daughters, she pulls her eyes away from the original ceilings to look over at her husband, he's looking at her with so much love that it's takes her breath away, she loves that he still has this effect on her after all these years.

"I guess we've found your new venture then my love." Gustus closes the space between and places a soft kiss on his wife's lips.

Lexa looks over at Lincoln and rolls her eyes, while her brother fakes a vomit, causing the youngsters to laugh. Now it's Anya's turn to roll her eyes at how childish her younger siblings can be, she gives them both a gentle tap around the back of head, causing the grins to drop from their faces and then form onto Anya's.

Gustus chuckles at his children. "Right you rowdy bunch, go with your Mom and fill yourselves with Ice Cream, I need to have a chat with the realtor"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Indra laughs at how quiet her kids have been for the last 10 minutes while the 3 of them make light work of their Sundaes. It seems that her son is going to be the one that breaks the silence.

"What are you going to call the new store Mom? Are you sticking with Grounders?" Lincoln asks his question in amongst shovelling a spoonful of strawberry ice cream into his mouth. Indra scrunches her nose in disgust at the swirling desert in her son's mouth as she contemplates her answer, Grounders was the name of her very successful coffee shop back in Ton DC.

"I'm not sure; what do you guys thinks?"

Lexa responds immediately. "Trikru."

Indra smiles immediately, and Anya immediately agrees with her younger sister. "Oh yeah Mom, Trikru is perfect, I know you didn't want that name back in Ton DC 'cos everyone knew us there, but this is a new start."

Lincoln jumps in equally excited. "Yeah no one here probably even knows that it stands for Woods clan, so we can't be accused of being pretentious or whatever it was you were worried back home."

"It's an option." Indra loves how proud her kids are of their adopted surname.

"Are you all ready for the first day of school tomorrow?"

Three sets of teenage eyes roll immediately. "I can't believe you're making us go to school the day after we moved here." Lexa complains.

"I do not set the timetable my dear. You know it was all very last minute your Dad getting the job at Polis high."

Now it's Anya's turn to be the petulant child. "I seriously can't believe you're making us go to the same school that Dads going to be teaching at; we are never going to make any friends when the kids find out we're the new history teachers kids."

Indra sympathises. "Polis isn't as big as Ton DC An.. And besides your Dad's a really cool dude; I'm sure the kids will be falling all over themselves to be friends with the 3 of you."

Lexa almost chokes on her ice cream. "Wow Mom, cool dude? Really? I can feel the breath of the school bully already."

Indra tuts and Anya, Lincoln and Lexa dissolve into fits of giggles.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Lexa takes a deep breath and looks again at the entrance to her new school. It's looks okay, not too scary she tells herself. She feels the kind of self-consciousness that you can only feel on the first day at a new school. She smooths down her dark blue jeans again, and wonders if her yellow and white baseball t-shirt was the way to go on her first day.

Lincoln clearly shares none of his sister's concerns, he jumps past her, looking more than a little excited, probably because he has a whole new school full of girls to hit on. Lexa smiles at the thought, as much as he can be an ass she's more than a little grateful that she and Lincoln are the same age, and therefore are going into the same year.

Unlike Lincoln, Anya can tell that Lexa is undoubtedly apprehensive about their first day, the girl really does have that brooding look down to a T. She slides her arm around the brunette and starts to move them both towards the huge front doors of Polis High.

"You'll be fine kiddo." Lexa feels better instantly, she knows Anya has her back, even if she will be in the year above. All of a sudden Lincoln bounds back towards his two sisters, and puts his arm around Lexa from the other side. Lexa smiles, who needs new friends anyway with siblings like these.

They have untangled themselves by the time they cross the threshold, they don't want to be the weird siblings from out of town that are a little _too_ close. The hallways are fairly busy, but nothing compared to their old school, which Lexa guesses was probably three times the size of this place. She glances up and down the hall, and her eye catches on three girls standing in front of a row of lockers, one of them is looking through a cell phone, an olive skinned dark haired girl around her age she guesses, appears to be telling a rather animated story, and a blonde girl appears to be struggling to shove some rather large sketch pads into one of the open lockers. She seemingly accomplishes her mission to rid herself of the paperwork, slams the door shut and then turns to face her two friends. That's when Lexa heart starts to beat a little faster, she might just be the most beautiful human she has ever seen, and oh my god those blue eyes.

Lincoln follows the stare of his sister, and he too is immediately transfixed by the three females, he is more struck by the girl on the cell phone. Wow. Anya finally catches up with her two younger siblings, and immediately shakes her head in disbelief, these two will never change.

"Right guys, have a good day, if you want a ride home meet me hear after last period."

Lincoln doesn't flinch and Lexa barely looks at her sister but at least acknowledges that she has heard her. Anya smiles before heading off to find her form room, she's needs to be on it this year with it being her senior year and all. She disappears into the endless bodies meandering around.

Lincoln starts moving towards the three girls, Lexa is horrified and hurriedly follows him, whispering all the way.

"Linc what the hell are you doing?"

He smirks he's always been the more confident of the two when it comes to women. "I'm introducing myself."

Clarke looks up and immediately sees two very attractive strangers walking towards them, Raven immediately senses that she has lost her best friends attention, follows her line of sight and immediately stops telling her story, which in turn causes Octavia to look up from her cell.

Clarke feels like she's holding her breath. She doesn't think she's ever seen a more magnificent creature than the braided brown haired beauty that is currently approaching her, even though she seems to be having some sort of disagreement with her companion. It's when she finally tears her eyes away from the argument and locks eyes with her, that Clarke really loses it, my god, those green eyes.

Octavia drinks in the dark stranger walking towards her, she looks him up and down, the way his jeans pull over his thigh, and the fabric of his blue t-shirt pulls over his abdomen, she can practically see the six pack; and those biceps, wow.

The two beautiful strangers arrive at the group. Raven chuckles she knows when her best friends have fallen in lust at first sight. Clarke has lost the ability to speak she's just dumb struck staring into emerald eyes.

Octavia has no such limitations. She gets her flirt game ready immediately. "Hi." Her eyes never leave the handsome man. "To what do we owe this pleasure?" She smiles sweetly but she can't help but let her eyes fall to Lincolns biceps again, she licks her lips. This doesn't go unnoticed by Lincoln who smiles smugly.

"My names Lincoln, this here is my sister Lexa." He holds out his hand towards the stunning brown haired blue eyed beauty. Lexa's eyes snap away from Clarke's at the mention of her name, and she suddenly seems to realise that there are two other girls here, she feels her cheeks flush at the realisation that she has basically been staring at this woman, who by the way looks like the prom queen. Lincoln finishes. "We're new."

"I can see that." Octavia definitely would have remembered seeing him before. She takes his hand and holds into it. "I'm Octavia, this is Raven, and that is Clarke."

Lincoln smiles but he doesn't take his eyes from Octavia. Raven shakes her head, and decides to snap these four out of it. "I hate to break this up, but we have to get to home room." She glances towards the brother and sister. "What grade are you two in?"

Lexa realises she needs to rescue a little credibility here, and prove that she isn't mute; so she offers an answer. "11th."

Raven waits for Lincolns answer, when she realises that he isn't going to say anything else. "You're both in the 11th grade?"

When the siblings just nod, Raven is mightily confused, these two are the same age; but they certainly don't look like twins.

Lexa and Lincoln, smirk at each other knowingly, before Octavia takes the lead once more, she links her arm with Lincolns and starts to navigate the two of them through the halls towards their classroom. Raven follows the two of them, leaving Clarke and Lexa nervously alone.

"I guess we're all in the same grade then huh." She offers Lexa her best smile. "I'm Clarke by the way."

Lexa grins and immediately feels better. "I know, Octavia just introduced us."

Clarke immediately feels a redness work its way up her neck and settle onto to her cheeks, what a dumbass, the cheeky glint in Lexa's eyes doesn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"Oh right. Yeah." Clarke smiles, Lexa can't help but think that maybe she's not the prom queen she first thought.

"Shall we?" Lexa raises her eyebrows as if to say is Clarke actually ever going to show her where home room is?

Clarke decides against opening her mouth again, so she doesn't embarrass herself further, she just heads in the general direction of the classroom. She just hopes Lexa follows, the brunette does, highly amused.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Lexa's first day at Polis High has been relatively painless. Home room was probably the highlight, thanks to a certain stunning blonde, who managed to regain some ability to speak, but only some; she hasn't seen Clarke, for the rest of the day, she and Lincoln got pulled into an introduction session for almost the whole morning, she had Environmental Sciences with Raven in the afternoon, who had been super nice and really included her.

She's just heading towards the spot where she's due to meet Anya, and she's surprised to see Octavia excitedly approaching her; surprised because she isn't currently with Lincoln.

"Hey." Octavia smiles, oblivious to Lexa's weirdness. "How was your first day?"

Lexa assumes she's being overly nice to assist in her plans to get into Lincolns pants; although Lexa really doesn't think Octavia needs to try so hard in that department.

"It was okay." Lexa sometimes hates that she's a woman of very few words, she hopes she doesn't come across as rude. Octavia doesn't seem to phased. "Cool. Well listen, Linc said that you're into playing soccer?"

Octavia looks at her expectantly and Lexa nods to confirm that the information is factually correct. "Good well I'm the captain of the school team, and we have practice in like 5 minutes; you want to come try out?"

Lexa face lights up at the suggestion, but her frown quickly returns when she realises she doesn't have anything with her that she could play in. "I don't have any kit."

Octavia instinctively looks at the brunette's feet. "What size boots are you?"

"Sevens."

Octavia smirks and links arms with Lexa; this clearly seems to be her thing. "You're in luck, you can use my spares. And we'll be able to grab some spare shorts and a jersey from the locker room."

She starts to pull Lexa in the direction of said locker room, when a smiling Anya stops them in their tracks.

"I assume you don't need a ride home then little sister?"

Octavia processes the words, and doesn't have the tact that Raven displayed earlier. "Wait, sister? So you're white." She looks at Lexa, the confusion etched on her face is kind of hilarious. "Lincoln is a whole delicious shade of chocolate; and you're what? Chinese."

Lexa flinches slightly, but Anya seems to take Octavia's question in the innocent manner it was intended.

"Nepalese actually." Anya smiles.

Lexa decides to step in. "Anya this is Octavia, Octavia, my big sister Anya."

Anya takes the hand she's offered by the younger girl, and speaks quickly before Octavia can question their family heritage any further. "So let me get this right, you're the one that wants to get into my little brother, as opposed to my little sister."

Octavia smirks, she likes this chick. "That's right Anya."

"So it's the blonde one I need to be watching around my little sister, right?"

Lexa can actually feel the colour on her cheeks. It doesn't help when she hears a soft chuckle fall from Octavia's lips. "That's right Anya, I'm strictly a meat eater, Clarke on the other hand..."

She doesn't need to finish the sentence, Anya almost loses it completely when she sees the look on Lexa's face, the young girl doesn't know whether to be hopeful, excited or mortified; Octavia sees it too.

Lexa decides she needs to evacuate immediately. "Right well I'm going to soccer practice. I'll make my own way home, see you later Anya."

Lexa strides off in what she assumes is the direction of the locker room, and Octavia follows but not before she shares a final smirk with Anya.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Lexa loves soccer; and she knows she's good at it, better than good. She's not surprised with the admiring glances she's been getting from her team mates since they broke into a game of 11 a side at the end of the training session. She's playing centre midfield which is her position, so far she's laid on 4 goals for Octavia, who much to her surprise is a fantastic striker, she really is a killer finisher. She's not sure why, but she would never have pegged Octavia for a sports player when she first met her; don't judge a book by its cover she guesses.

Coach blows his whistle to signal the end of the game, and with it the end of training; Octavia is pulling her into a hug within milliseconds. "Oh my god Lex, you're so good. We actually stand a chance of the championship with you in the team."

"You think so?"

"She's right Woods." the voice of the coach takes her by surprise. "Glad to have you on the team." He shakes her hand before heading back inside, Lexa is elated, perhaps this move wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"I'm going to hit the shower, go say hi to Clarke." Octavia gestures over to the bleachers where the blonde is currently in full concentration mode, tongue out and everything, frantically wafting her arm about over her sketch pad.

Clarke looks up and sees the new girl Lexa heading towards her, she has to play this a lot cooler than she did this morning. She quickly flips the pad back onto the previous page, Lexa doesn't need to see what's she's just been working on. She concentrates on Lexa as she strides over, she can't help but be impressed, she carries herself so well, she oozes with a confidence that she's sure the brunette doesn't know she even has. Clarke is certain that this girl is the most stunning female she has ever seen; Clarke has known she was bi-sexual since she was like 13, and has even kissed a few girls, but never anything more. But Lexa makes her want to jump in head first, she thinks if she ever got the chance to kiss her, she'd take it and never stop.

She's pulled from her thoughts as Lexa reaches the bleachers, offers her a small smile, before sitting next to the blonde, and taking a massive gulp of the bottle of water that Clarke hadn't noticed that she had in her hands. She watches, as she finishes her drinks, the way her throat contracts as the water slides down, the trickle of sweat that falls from her hairline, and down her beautiful face; wow this girl makes sweating look sexy. Clarke knows she's in trouble. This girl terrifies her, because she wants her so much, and she's literally only seen and spoken to her like two times.

Clarke swallows the fear, she has to; if she lets it consume her, she's fairly certain she won't be able to formulate a sentence.

"Hey." Clarke is impressed at her ability to get the words out, she continues. "You are some player."

"Thanks." Lexa smiles genuinely happy that she appears to have impressed her new friend. "Octavia is a superstar though."

Clarke bursts with pride at Lexa's description of her best friend. "She's definitely better for having you in the team, she can kinda get frustrated with the lack of good service."

Lexa laughs, and Clarke thinks it may be the most wonderful sound she's ever heard. Yep she has it real bad. Lexa knows, even from the short time she's known the brunette, that she's a livewire, and she absolutely can see Octavia tearing into her teammates after one too many misplaced passes. "Yeah I can definitely see that from Octavia." Lexa lets Clarke in on what she's finding so funny.

Clarke chuckles along, and after a few seconds they realise that they are just smiling at each other like idiots, Lexa clears her throat. "So what were you drawing."

Clarke is so happy that she changed the page she was working on as Lexa was striding over; of course she had drawn Lexa, she couldn't help it, she was by far the most captivating thing on the pitch, she paraded around like she owned the place. Luckily Lexa wasn't her first drawing of the training session, she did a quick sketch of some of the girls in a huddle before one of the training drills; this is the one she offers to Lexa to look at.

Lexa's eyes widen when Clarke offers her the pad to look at, the pencil drawing is exquisite, Clarke is obviously a very talented artist. "Wow Clarke, this is unbelievable."

Clarke can't help the grin that explodes onto her face. "You really think so?"

Lexa reciprocates the blonde's smile. "Absolutely, you're an amazing artist."

Lexa itches to ask the gorgeous blonde what she has planned for the rest of the evening, but she can't quite bring herself to put herself out there like that, she really does look like the head cheerleader, Lexa can't allow herself to believe that someone like Clarke would ever be interested in her. But the thought does make Lexa want to know for sure if Clarke is actually on the cheer squad.

"So do you not do any sports?"

Clarke actually snorts at thought. "Erm no, I'm kind of allergic to unnecessary exercise."

Lexa can't help the confusion spreading across her face. "But you look so fit."

The words are out of her mouth before she has a chance to think about how they sound, she tries to explain what she actually means, but her brain and her mouth are clearly having some communication issues. "I mean…Erm…."

Clarke chuckles, Lexa is cute when she's flustered. She decides to take pity on her. "Thanks. But I must just have good metabolism."

Lexa composes herself, and is grateful that Clarke didn't take what she said the wrong way, she does see a hint of mischief in those beautiful blue eyes.

"So you're not a cheerleader then?" Lexa sees the grin on Clarkes face turn into a look of bewilderment, she quickly tries to explain herself. "It's just when I first saw you, I thought you looked the type…you know because you're so beautiful and all."

Oh dear, Lexa has let herself get flustered, and good things don't come out of her mouth when that happens. Clarke is delighted.

Lexa needs to put some distance between herself and this girl, before her brain permanently turns to mush.

"I better go and hit the showers, before I say anything else I might regret."

She hands the sketch pad back to the blonde and starts to make her way down off the bleachers; all the while Clarke is trying to cover the hugest grin with her hand. She decides to try and help the new girl feel less embarrassed; and shouts out towards the back of the girl who is now rapidly making why back to the school building.

"I hope you don't regret that fact that you find me beautiful Lexa." She's not quite sure where the bravery comes from for her next few words. "I kinda like it."

Lexa turns, still embarrassed, but gives Clarke the most brilliant smile, before turning back and continuing on her journey back to the Locker room. Maybe there is some hope with Clarke after all?

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bit of a slow burn chapter to set the scene. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me know what you think. Any feedback good or bad is appreciated.**

 **I own nothing.**

Clarke, Octavia and Raven are currently crammed around Clarke's kitchen table, they always study at Clarke's place, her Mom is almost always working at the hospital. They have an English paper they have to work on. English however is not really Octavia's favourite subject; as a result, she is bored out of her mind already. She decides a study break is in order.

"So Clarke, how are things going with the Commander." Octavia smirks as she runs her pen across her lips and waits for her answer.

Clarke of course knows who her friend is referring to, but she sure has hell isn't going to give her the satisfaction of letting her know that. "The Commander?"

Octavia smiles. "Don't give me that look Griffin, you know exactly who I'm talking about."

Busted. Clarke can't help but reciprocate her friends smile. "Fine. But the Commander; really?"

"Hey, you saw her play Clarke, she's earned that nickname."

Raven needs to voice her thoughts. "After one training session?"

Octavia nods enthusiastically. "Seriously Rae, she's awesome."

Raven is impressed, if O thinks she's good, she must be pretty fantastic. "I guess I'll have to make it to the first match."

"That you will." Octavia turns her attention back to Clarke. "Now back to the subject at hand, how are things going?"

Clarke grimaces she was hoping that the conversation would turn permanently to soccer. "What 'things' are you referring to O?"

Octavia rolls her eyes; she can't believe Clarke is going to attempt to play this coy. "Oh come on Clarke, you totally have the hots for her."

"I don't know if you guys have noticed, but she's pretty fucking hot." Octavia squeals with delight at her friend's admission. Clarke ignores the excitement. "But that doesn't mean she's into me, or that there's anything going on."

For about the millionth time in the last 5 minutes, Octavia find her eyes rolling back into their sockets. But before she gets a chance to tell Clarke just how dense she's being, and that it's so blatantly obvious that Lexa is crushing just as hard on her, Raven drops a little bombshell of her own.

"Didn't you give her a ride home after soccer practice the other night?"

Octavia looks at Raven like she's just grown a second head before quickly turning back to Clarke with an expression of pure excitement. Clarke is confused, how on earth does Raven know that? She quickly tries to explain herself before Octavia actually bursts.

"She lost her ride home with Anya when she stayed for soccer practice. And actually she lives just down the street."

"Wait, Lexa and her super-hot brother live on your street, on this street?" Clarke's currently wondering if someone could actually die of excitement, because she's pretty sure Octavia might be the first.

"Yeah they live like 5 doors down."

"Holy shit, that is so convenient." Octavia looks out of Clarke's front window as if Lincoln might magically walk past right at that second.

Clarke ignores Octavia's over exuberance for a second she needs to question Raven further. "How the hell do you know that I gave her a ride home?"

Raven smirks. "Anya told me."

Octavia's head snaps back from the window to stare at her friend with such a force, that both Raven and Clarke are surprised she hasn't just given herself whiplash. She's pinning Raven with such a serious stare. "Are you turning gay too?"

Raven tuts at the ridiculousness. "No O I'm not a lesbian. Anya's cool, she does the after school engineering club with me. We got to talking I guess."

"So you're not a lesbian then? Cos you know I'd totally get it if you were, what with how Finn treated both of you." Octavia is still deadly serious.

Now it's Clarke turns to tut and smack Octavia on the arm. "Hey I'm not gay I'm bi, and I'm not Bi because Finns a dick either."

Raven decides to clarify further. "And I'm not into labels, but for the record I'm pretty sure Anya is straight."

"I guess that would be pretty weird, two sisters both being gay." Octavia muses out loud.

Clarke can't help but laugh. "It's not like they're blood relatives O."

"What do you mean?" Octavia's confusion is genuine.

"Lexa and Lincoln are both 16 and Anya is 17..." Clarke starts.

Raven adds a little more for Octavia to try and work it out for herself. "...and they're all clearly different races, so either their parents are hella kinky, or..."

Clarke takes finishes up. "...they're adopted O."

Octavia still looks confused. "How do you know that? For all you know it could be the kinky parents thing."

Clarke gets a little shyer at this point. "Erm Lexa told me when I dropped her off."

The evil glint returns to Octavia's eyes, and the matching grin plays on her lips. "She shared something that big with you on the first day she meets you, and you're not sure if she likes you. Uh yeah okay Clarke. Tell me, did you get a good night kiss too?"

"Hey come on O, it was fairly obvious they weren't actually related, it's not like they look alike at all." She looks at Raven. "Come on Rae back me up here."

"Sorry buddy I'm with O, I think the Commander has it real bad for you."

"You suck." Clarke sticks her tongue out. "I think you are gay for Anya." Clarke can't help her petulance.

Raven laughs heartily. "Clarke I thought it would be considered good news that we think Lexa has the hots for you, the feeling is clearly mutual."

Clarke sinks back into her chair. "But what if you're wrong guys?"

"There's only one way to find out Clarke." Octavia teases. "Ask her out."

"Oh yeah I'll get right on that." Clarke starts doodling on the edge of her English notes, something she always does when she's nervous; and the thought of asking Lexa out, makes her really nervous.

"Dude I've never seen you like this before." Raven is genuinely concerned about her usually confident friend. "Is it because you've never really dated a girl before? Are you scared about what your mum might say?"

Clarke lets out a bitter snort. "I doubt my mum would even notice." Raven and Octavia share concerned glances. "And it's not even like it's because she's a girl. It's because she's so insanely hot."

The worried looks from a moment ago melt away instantly at Clarke's words. Clarke doesn't appear to have noticed the range of emotions from her friends. "I just don't think I can get a girl as hot as she is."

Octavia is the first to burst out laughing. "Seriously Clarke, I bet Lexa is going through the exact same torment." An evil idea springs into her head.

"In fact, let's go put my theory to the test."

Octavia jumps up from the table and heads towards Clarke's front door. "O, what the hell are you doing?"

"No time like the present Clarkey. She lives 5 doors down right?" Octavia continues on her journey towards the door.

"Octavia, what the hell are you doing." It appears to be the only sentence Clarke can formulate at the moment.

"We are going to ask the Wood's siblings on dates." A proud smile erupts into her face. "The fair Friday night, I know we were going to go as the 3 coolest single bitches from Polis High, but now,

Clarke you can ask Lexa, I am going to ask Lincoln." She smirks over at Raven. "Hell you can even ask Anya."

She opens the front door and disappears through it. The other two rapidly jump up and follow her, mainly for fear of what she'll do in their absence if they don't follow her. This girl will be the death of the both of them.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The three girls arrive at the Woods front door rather hastily, and Octavia knocks immediately giving Clarke no time whatsoever to get her brain in gear. They don't have too long to dwell on it before the door swings open, and the three of them are confronted by a middle aged woman, who they guess must be Anya, Lincoln and Lexa's Mom.

Indra smiles at the three young women before her, she thinks she could probably take a stab at which is which, given that Lincoln has done nothing but talk about Octavia, Lexa has done nothing but talk about Clarke, and Anya has even mentioned a girl called Raven, which really isn't like Anya at all, she might just be the most private person Indra has ever had the good fortune of knowing.

"Hello ladies can I help you?" Indra smiles sweetly.

"Mom who's at the door?" Lincoln had been slightly worried at the knock at the door and even more worried when his Mom didn't return straight away. But he's delighted when he sees Octavia standing at his front door, and the smile on her face confirms that the feeling is mutual.

"Hi guys. Mom this is Octavia, Clarke and Raven."

Indra smirks, she was right. It seems that these three girls like her children as much as her Children like them, which is good she supposes.

"Nice to meet you girls, although I feel like I know you all already."

Lincoln gives his mom a death stare, which conveys in no uncertain terms 'do not embarrass me' Indra decides better than to mess with her only son. "Come on in guys."

Lincoln steps aside and lets the three of them in. Raven immediately sees Anya and strides over. "Hey."

"Hey." Anya is a little taken aback that Raven is in her house, but she swallows it. "What's going on?"

Raven takes a seat next to her new friend. "Well apparently, Octavia and Clarke are here to ask your siblings out on a date."

Now Anya is interested, this could be hilarious. "Oh really?"

"Yeah just to the fair on Friday night, most of the school will be there, so should be good fun."

"Huh." Anya has an idea where this is going.

"These two have kind of ditched me, so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me? Strictly a mate date of course."

"Of course." Anya smiles and nods. "Sounds like fun."

"Cool." Now that's over with Raven grabs the book that Anya was just reading out of her hand to take a look at, she's mightily impressed when she sees that it's an engineering manual. The two of them easily relax into comfortable bantering.

Lincoln had grabbed Octavia's hand and pulled her out into the back yard to show her the impressive decking, that and he knew his mom would never let him take her to his room, so the back yard was the best chance of some privacy. Leaving Clarke with Indra.

"Lexa is upstairs unpacking."

"Still?" Clarke is surprised.

Indra shakes her head. "Don't get me started." Clarke grins; Indra continues. "I assume I can trust you to behave yourself up there?"

Clarke dies a little bit inside, is her crush that obvious? "Yes Ma'am."

Indra lets out a gentle laugh. "Please call me Indra. Lexa's room is right at the top of the house, up both flights of stairs."

"Thanks Indra." Clarke nervously makes her way up the stairs, she still can't believe that Octavia is making her do this.

She reaches the door to the attic room and takes a deep breath before gently knocking on the door. "Here goes nothing." She whispers under her breath.

She hears Lexa before she sees her. "Mom I told you I'm doing it..." the door swings open, and Lexa's words stop dead on her lips.

Lips that are fast becoming one of Clarke's favourite things to stare at. Lexa can't help the smile that forms every time she sees Clarke Griffin.

"Clarke. You are the last person I was expecting to see." She quickly counters. "Not that it's a bad thing of course."

"Clearly. I take it your Mom has you doing unwanted chores."

Lexa steps aside and lets Clarke into the chaos of her room, there's still boxes everywhere. "Wow, Lexa. You're kind of a slob."

Lexa is mortified. "I'm really not, I promise. It's just we moved really quickly; I literally had to pack all this stuff up one day to have to unpack it all the next. I'm lacking the motivation I guess." She shrugs her shoulders. "Once it's unpacked, it will be very tidy."

"Hmmm what to believe, you're either a slob or OCD."

"I'm definitely closer to the latter. You'll have to come and have another look once I'm finished."

Clarke smirks. "I bet this is a ploy you use to get all the girls into your bedroom."

Lexa grins back, and sits down on the edge of her bed, the only thing in the room that isn't covered in boxes. She looks up at Clarke expectantly, and the blonde decides that she probably should explain what the hell she's doing here.

She timidly sits down next to Lexa, all the while the stunning brunette is watching her like a hawk. "So there's this funfair Friday night, just at the local park, it's usually good fun, and most of the school goes..."

Lexa smiles as Clarke rambles on, she's so cute when she nervous. Lexa decides to let her get it out, and not interrupt.

"...and I was wondering if you'd like to go, with me." Clarke can't bring herself to look at Lexa. "If you don't want to that's fine..."

Lexa finally takes pity on the girl, and reaches across and grabs Clarke's hands which are currently resting in her lap playing with the hem of her shirt. Clarke's eyes meet hers and she immediately sees the hint of amusement.

"Clarke are you asking me on a date?"

Clarke's hoping Lexa isn't expecting an answer to that, because she can't currently speak. Lexa grins, she is absolutely delighted, she can't bear to watch Clarke squirm any longer.

"I'd love to."

"Great" Clarke can feel the relief pour out of her, she's almost certain Lexa can see it too.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The six of them, the 3 Woods siblings, Clarke, Octavia and Raven spend the rest of the evening laughing and joking, and just generally getting to know each other better, the 6 of them, in spite of the at least two potential couples, really feel like they could be great friends.

Anya has just left with Octavia and Raven, she offered to drop them off at home; leaving Lexa and Clarke in the Woods' front room, Lexa slips her jacket on, and shouts through to the kitchen. "Mom I'm just going to walk Clarke home, won't be long."

"You know I think I can probably make it safely a whole 5 doors down the street, without getting myself into too much mischief."

"Well better to be safe than sorry." Lexa gives Clarke a cheeky smirk, before opening the front door and gesturing for her to step through.

Clarke shakes her head. She's clearly not going to change Lexa's mind. The walk takes about 30 seconds, and they complete it in an comfortable silence, until they arrive at Clarke's front door.

The blonde can't help her sarcasm. "Gee thanks Lexa, I'm not sure I could have made the journey without you."

Lexa smiles. Clarke really is something else.

"Do you want to come in?" Clarke starts to unlock the door.

"It's pretty late, won't your parents mind?"

Clarke face is overcome by a much more sombre mood. "There's no one home." She shrugs her shoulders pushes the front door open, and glides in, she's happy when Lexa follows her. Lexa couldn't not follow her, she's a little scared at how worried she actually is about this girl that she hasn't even known for a week yet.

Clarke strides into the kitchen, and again Lexa follows.

"Do you want a drink?" Clarke turns and awaits an answer, Lexa just stares at her; they stare each other out for what feels like an eternity, before Lexa resolves that Clarke isn't going to offer any further insight into her home life, so she is just going to have to ask.

"Where are your parents?" Obviously Lexa wasn't going to let this go, Clarke decides to just be truthful, anything else she decides would just be too exhausting.

"My Dad died last year."

Lexa closes her eyes. "I'm sorry, I had no idea. I didn't mean to pry."

"No it's okay, I don't mind." She decides to tell Lexa the full extent of her family situation. "My Mom is a big deal surgeon at the local hospital. She'll be working 'til late."

"How late?"

"Late enough that I won't see her before I go to bed tonight; and she'll still be asleep when I go to school in the morning. She threw herself into work when Dad died, I get it you know."

Lexa tries her best to smile at the brave face that Clarke is trying to put on. "But who looks after you?" Lexa realises how childish her question sounds.

"I guess I look after myself." Clarke just shrugs, yeah it sucks, but it is what it is. "It's not so bad, Raven and Octavia are around here a lot." She tries to make light of the situation. But Lexa's face remains stoic.

"Now you have me too."

Clarke can't help the smile. "I do."

"I mean it Clarke, if you ever need anything, you know where to find me."

"In amongst all of your boxes."

Lexa finally breaks into a grin. "Correct. Right, well I better go. See you at school tomorrow."

"Yes you will. Text me when you get home."

Lexa rolls her eyes as she's leaves, and mimics Clarke. "I'm sure I can survive my walk home, it's only 5 doors down after all."

Clarke's laughs as she closes the door behind this girl who has come to mean so much to her I'm such a short space of time.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Anya dropped Octavia off first, she doesn't live too far away from the neighbourhood that her family and Clarke live in, Raven on the other hand lives on the other side of town. Anya noticed her surroundings getting a little bleaker about five minutes ago, in fact when she had to stop at a red light about two minutes ago, she auto locked the doors. After she'd done it she felt a little weird, she's hopes Raven didn't take it too personally.

"It's just over here on the right."

Anya pulls over as instructed, and casts her eyes over the array of buildings they have just parked outside, they all seem to be shops. She's confused.

"Where?"

Raven chuckles and looks up. "Above the store over there; my Mom and I live in an apartment up there."

"Oh right. It looks nice." Anya lies, it looks awful, and it makes her wonder about Ravens circumstances.

Raven laughs, but Anya notes that it's not her usual laugh it's bitter. "It's not nice trust me." She sighs, she likes the Woods family, Anya in particular, so she doesn't mind telling her the truth. "My Moms an alcoholic."

She feels a wave of self-consciousness drift over her, Anya's sharp intake of breath doesn't help; but it doesn't stop her. "She drinks all the rent money, so I work a crappy job to keep us going, but I can't afford a palace."

She shrugs her shoulders, and chances a look up at Anya, and is surprised when she doesn't see the pity she's expecting. She can't quite put her finger on exactly what emotion Anya is portraying, but it certainly isn't pity. She doesn't get too long to dwell on it, Anya quickly replaces whatever it was with a smile.

"My Mom was too." She quickly explains. "My Birth Mom was an alcoholic too, that's how I ended up becoming a Woods."

Raven smiles, she can't quite believe, but at the same time she isn't surprised one bit.

"Will you be okay?" Anya glances up to the dingy apartment and grimaces. Wanting nothing more than to take Raven back to her home.

"I'll survive." Now it's her turn to plaster on a brave face for Anya's sake.

"If you ever need a place to stay." Anya doesn't need to finish the sentence.

"I know." She shrugs again. "Don't worry about me too much An. I spend a lot of my time at Clarke's."

"Well if you ever need somewhere else to go." Raven can see the sincerity on her face.

"Thank you." Raven unfastens her seatbelt and starts to make her way out of the car.

"Anytime." Anya watches her go, all the way into the sordid looking apartment, the thought of Raven having to live there makes her skin crawl.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Anya and Lexa end up arriving back at the Woods house at the same time. Both are pre-occupied with thoughts of their new friends. They absentmindedly follow one another into the house, and then again into the kitchen, where Indra and Gustus are seated; they had been chatting and joking along whilst enjoying their hot tea, that was until their daughters trudged in, both looking exceptionally gloomy. Indra and Gustus stop their conversation, whilst the two young women unceremoniously drop into two vacant chairs at the oak table.

Neither of them moves to speak, Indra and Gustus share a sideways glance, it's Mr Woods who breaks the silence.

"Is everything okay ladies?"

They both look up at their father, its Lexa that speaks first. "Can I invite Clarke over for dinner?"

Indra and Gustus were expecting a little more from their youngest daughter, given the turmoil that she was just clearly going through. Indra speaks. "Of course you can sweetie, anytime, you know that."

Lexa smiles. "As much as I want?"

The question surprises Indra, its obvious to her that there is clearly more to this, she decides she needs to try to dig a little deeper. "Well we don't want to be stealing her away from her own family too much Lex." She laughs a little to show there's no harshness to her comment.

Lexa frowns. "There's not much chance of that Mom, her Dad died last year and her Mom doesn't seem to care a great deal about Clarke anymore."

Indra understands; the compassion her daughter shows to others is huge, Lexa makes her very proud every single day. "Then I guess we'll be seeing Clarke around a little more."

Lexa beams, and Anya does too. Gustus picks up on the smile from his oldest daughter. "What are you smiling about An.?"

"Well if Clarke's allowed over, that means Raven is too right?" She's immediately met with three sets of inquisitive eyes, and she knows that she is going to have to offer a further explanation.

"Ravens one of us." She realises she's not doing a very good job. "Her Moms an alcoholic, she's basically living the life that I would have been living if it wasn't for you guys."

Anya is surprised at how hard it hits her to say those words out loud. Lexa and her parents see the emotion, her sister reaches out and grabs her hand, she had no idea that Raven was going through that.

Indra looks at Gustus, and he knows he stands no chance against the three Woods women. "I guess we'll be having two regular extra guests at dinner then."

Indra laughs. "Better make it three, I'm sure once Lincoln gets wind of what's going on he'll be demanding Octavia is allowed over out of fairness."

They all smile, the two young Woods siblings feeling a whole lot better than they did a few minutes ago.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Please let me know what you think. My twitter is Eden_Ashley_Chr**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let me know what you think. Any feedback good or bad is appreciated.**

 **I own nothing.**

The day has finally arrived, the day that Lexa and Lincoln have been dreading since they found out that they would be attending at the same school their dad would be teaching at; their first history lesson with their dad as teacher. It's not like their dad is bad teacher or anything, quite the opposite, he really knows how to bring history to life; if he wasn't their dad, they'd both be super excited about this lesson. But deep down they both know that their dad loves nothing more than to embarrass them.

So here they are as far at the back of the classroom as is physically possible. Octavia, Clarke and Raven had immediately joined them at the back of the class, and in fairness the three of them can tell immediately that there's something not quite right with the siblings. The nervousness is pouring off of both of them. Octavia is a little put out that Lincoln isn't being his usual flirty self, but a look from Clarke who is more worried about Lexa than anything else made Octavia bite her lip.

Both Lincoln and Lexa exhale loudly at the sight of their dad striding into the classroom, their hearts sink at the cheeky smirk he gives them both as he throws his bag onto the table, and rubs his hands together. The huge sighs were not unnoticed by their three new friends. The penny drops for Clarke who recognises Gustus straight away, Mr Woods she guesses is his official title now; for the next hour, at least. Octavia and Raven have had no such clarity within their own thoughts, yet.

"Good morning class." Booming is the best way to describe the voice of their new teacher.

"My name is Mr Woods. I will be guiding you through the wonders of world history." He smiles, at the rolled eyes and tuts that he receives from the majority of the kids in his class; however, it's the looks of pure terror of the faces of his own kids that nearly has him doubled over in laughter.

"As you intuitive bunch have probably realised; I'm new. I'm moving here from Ton DC High." This gets a few of the student's attention, Ton DC is a pretty massive school compared to this one, they are probably wondering why he took a job here. Anyway, now to his favourite pastime.

"You've also probably noticed, that I'm not the only newbie in the class today."

Lexa head drops so much she almost knocks herself out on her desk, she really doesn't know why she or Lincoln retained any hope that their dad wouldn't embarrass them; it is totally his bag. Gustus continues. "Leksa, Linkon. Men op." He grins as he speaks.

Lexa and Lincoln, know that this will be less painful if they do as he says, so knowing that he wants them to head to the front of the class, they slowly make their way up.

Clarke, Octavia and Raven are all watching with great interest; of course, Octavia had Raven had clicked once their new teacher introduced himself as Mr Woods. Clarke is currently mulling over the last few words Gustus said to Lexa and Lincoln, it was clearly in some sort of different language, but not one that Clarke had ever heard before; and it's totally hot that Lexa clearly knows it, Clarke really hopes that she speaks it.

Gustus waits for his children to join him at the head of the classroom, and again almost loses it at the petulant looks on both their faces.

"Heya children." He smirks. "Introduce yourselves gon de rest kom de class."

Lexa gives her father her best death stare, before looking out amongst her peers. This is either going to impress them greatly, or it's going to be the reason she's bullied for the rest of the year.

"Ai liak Leksa kom de trikru, disha is my bro Linkon. En osir don gada in recently moved hir kom Ton DC. My father Gustus in de brana history teacher."

The class seems rather impressed which Lexa is really glad about. She chances a glance over at Clarke, who looks particularly enamoured. Lexa can't help the huge grin that hits her face, at the awestruck look on the Blondes face. Lincoln decides to do his duty and translate for the rest of the class.

"I am Lincoln, this is my sister Lexa, we moved here from Ton DC and our father Gustus..." he quickly corrects himself. "Sorry Mr Woods, is the new history teacher."

The class is obviously intrigued, and a boy at the front decides he needs to know more. "What language is that you're speaking."

Gustus is happy, his little introduction session has had the desired effect. He fills his new student in. "That was the ancient language of Trisdasleng, it was spoken by ancient tribes right here in the USA, and it one of the many interesting things that history has to offer."

"That's so cool." The young man is genuinely impressed. "Will we get to learn it as part of the lesson?"

Gustus smirks. "Well it's not part of the curriculum, but I'm sure we can learn a few words and phrases along the way."

He turns back to his two children who are still standing awkwardly at his side. "Bak op."

Lexa and Lincoln take their fathers cue immediately, and re-join their friends at the back of the class. Lexa slides back into her seat next to Clarke, who is still beaming from ear to ear. The blonde leans into Lexa and whispers. "That, was so hot."

Lexa thinks she actually melts a little at Clarke's words. She knows for a fact that her cheeks have turned a nice rosy shade of red. Clarke Griffin certainly knows how to reduce her to a flustered idiot; and Lexa doesn't mind it one bit.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Clarke is excited. A little nervous, but really more than anything genuinely excited. She takes one last look at herself in the mirror that hangs in the entrance hallway of her home; she knows she looks good, she just hopes Lexa shares the sentiment. One last deep breath, and she heads for the exit. She is now officially on her way to pick up Lexa for their first official date.

She doesn't have too long to dwell on it, it's a short walk only five doors down the street from her own house. She gently knocks on the door, and takes a final deep breath, swallowing the nerves and the excitement that she feels.

Lexa answers the door quickly, and Clarke instantly knows that she had no need whatsoever to be nervous. Lexa gives her the most brilliant smile as she greets her at the door, Clarke sees her own excitement echoed in the eyes of the taller girl. Clarke can't help but reciprocate her smile.

"Hey." Lexa smiles as she's speaks; she can't help as she lets her eyes wander down Clarke's torso, and then back up again to meet smiling eyes.

"You look great."

Clarke is delighted at the reaction she gets from Lexa. "Thanks. You look pretty great yourself."

Lexa grins, she can't help it, she wonders how Clarke has managed to turn her into a massive dork, back in Ton DC she was much more cool calm and collected; but apparently, here in Polis, a hot girl telling her she looks great reduces her to a big pile of mush.

Lexa quickly regains her composure. "You ready to go?"

Clarke nods and they settle into a comfortable stride next to each other. The field where the fair has been set up, is only about a 5-minute walk from their street. Clarke had filled Lexa in on the venue previously, Lexa had been particularly excited to hear that the field backs out onto the sand dunes and the beach. Lexa loves the beach, and she hasn't had a chance to sample what Polis has to offer just yet.

The closer they get the more Lexa gets a sense of just how many people are in attendance.

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said the whole school would be here."

Clarke smiles as they step over the threshold and into the noise. Lexa takes in her surroundings, this is a proper old school fair, there's stalls everywhere, coconut sty's, hook a duck, waltzes, fun houses, a Ferris wheel, it's like she's stepped back in time. She takes in another of the games stalls, with all the oversized stuffed animals hanging from the rafters, she has an evil thought.

"You're not expecting this to be one of those cheesy dates where I have to show off my skills and win you a massive teddy bear is it?"

Clarke can see the amusement in Lexa's eyes. "What makes you think I want you to win me one? Maybe it was my plan all along to impress you, by winning you something."

Lexa sniggers. "Your previous comment about unnecessary exercise for one."

Clarke smirks. "Wow Lexa, I don't know whether to be offended; or impressed that you actually remembered that I said that."

Lexa flushes a little, and stops herself from telling Clarke that she remembers everything she's said. Clarke decides to take pity on her. "Besides, I would hardly call throwing a beanbag at a stack of tins exercise."

"That sounds like a challenge to me Clarke." Lexa wiggles her eyebrows as she speaks, and Clarke can't help but laugh out loud at the gesture.

"Ok Commander, you're on. Whoever wins the other an oversized stuffed toy, is queen of the date."

"And what do I claim as my prize when I'm elected queen of the date?" Lexa exudes confidence.

Clarke loves it. She decides to throw a little of her own in. "I think a kiss would be the appropriate reward, although if you're not interested in that I'm sure we could come up with something else." Her smile literally screams 'as if you wouldn't be interested in that' at Lexa, and the slightly older girl has no problem voicing exactly what Clarke is thinking.

"Oh, I'm interested." It's all she can manage before her throat goes completely dry at the sight of the smile that erupts into Clarke's face. The blonde excitedly runs off into the direction of one of the stalls, when Lexa suddenly realises something.

"Hey, what did you just call me?" Lexa chases after Clarke, and she grins back over her shoulder at her, she wondered when she was going to catch on that she called her by the nickname Octavia rustled up for her, which she clearly hadn't heard yet.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

They have had an amazing evening at the fair so far, Lexa can't help the smug grin she's currently sporting as Clarke struggles to hold on to the slightly large unicorn stuffed toy that Lexa had of course won for her.

Both completely lose it however when they see Octavia heading towards them, with a beaming smile, followed by a less than enthusiastic Lincoln carrying what can only be described as a gigantic pink gorilla, the thing is literally the same size as Lincoln.

Lexa is about 3 milliseconds from making fun of her brother, when out of nowhere, a guy with longish brown hair, grabs Clarke and pulls her into a kiss. Everyone stops in their tracks. Clarke although it takes her a second to realise what the hell is going on, when her brain does eventually catch up she pushes Finn violently away. Of course, it was Finn, unfortunately she recognises those lips.

She wipes her mouth, she can taste the alcohol, he must be smashed. He's wearing a smarmy grin. She hates it when he gets like this, but at the same time she's worried about him, she hates that she still cares about him, but they have been friends forever; well until he turned into a massive letch.

Anya had Raven had also approached the group as Finn assaulted Clarke's lips, Raven looks at Octavia knowingly, here they go again, they have no doubt that for the thousandth time in recent history, they are going to be the ones to have to sort Finn out.

"What the hell Finn?" Clarke has finally regained the ability to speak.

"You look stunning." He lunges forward again, but Clarke sidesteps him, such is his momentum that he actually falls flat on his face. He laughs, like it's the funniest thing that's ever happened. Clarke sighs and looks over to Octavia and Raven, who both simply just nod.

She then turns to Lexa, who looks absolutely fuming, she can understand it, she has essentially just kissed someone else on their first date.

"I am so sorry, but I'm going to have to take care of this."

Lexa just nods, she's too angry to speak; she's not sure who she's mad at more, this boy for kissing her date, or her date for ditching her to look after him. "I'll be as quick as I can."

Clarke, Octavia and Raven set about getting Finn up from the floor. Lexa heads towards the back of the fair, as she knows that the entrance to the sand dunes and the beach is there. Anya gives Lincoln a worried look before quickly following her younger sister.

Lincoln glances to Octavia. "Will you be okay?"

She smiles appreciatively. "We'll be fine. I'll come find you when we're done."

He smiles at Octavia, but then looks to Finn and the Clarke and fixes them with a less than friendly stare. Clarke's heart sinks, she hopes she hasn't ruined things with Lexa before they've really started.

Lexa hits the beach, there are a number of students from school already there. She assumes this must be where Finn just emerged from, there are clearly more than a couple of groups of teenagers drinking something other than soda. The water soothes her, she can already feel herself calming down.

"The beach around here is pretty great huh?"

The voice startles Lexa, she doesn't recognise it, she glances to her left and notes that the owner of the voice, is a rather attractive brunette with deep hazel eyes. The stranger smiles at the confusion on Lexa's face.

"I'm Costia." She introduces herself. "I believe we're on the same soccer team."

This confuses Lexa further. "I don't remember seeing you at training." Lexa definitely would have remembered.

"I missed training this week. But if I'd known you were there I wouldn't have skipped it." Costia's flirting is obvious. Lexa just smiles politely.

"You came here with Clarke Griffin, right?" Lexa just nods. "That sucks. Her and Finn have been on and off for years."

All of a sudden Lexa isn't really enjoying this conversation anymore. Anya rescues her at just the right time.

"Hey Lex, you want to head home?" Anya looks up and sees that her sister isn't alone. "Oh sorry."

"Don't be, we were just finished here." Lexa smiles at Costia, hoping that it didn't come across too harsh.

See doesn't appear to have been offended. "See you at school Monday Lexa."

Lexa smiles as she and Anya head for the exits. As far as first dates go, this has to be one of the worst on record.

It was a little over an hour later when Clarke, Octavia and Raven arrived back at the fair after getting Finn safely home. Octavia had called Lincoln on the way and is delighted to see him waiting for her at the entrance to the fair, so much so that she actually jumps into his arms. Clarke looks past him, and is pretty devastated that Lexa hasn't hung around, not that she can really blame her. Raven slides an arm around her best friend.

"Just explain everything to her tomorrow when's she's had a chance to cool off. If she won't let you explain, then maybe she's not as great as you think she is."

Clarke knows that Raven's right, but she really doesn't feel like socialising right now. "You're right. But I'm going to head home."

Raven can see how upset Clarke is so she doesn't argue, and in fairness she has somewhere to be herself. "I have to head to work now anyways. Come on I'll walk you home on the way."

Clarke smiles and links arms with her best friend, before they both head back out into the street.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Saturday morning, Clarke was up early, she really wanted to see Lexa and straighten things out; however, she had the feeling that the rest of the Woods clan probably wouldn't have appreciated her rocking up at 8am. As such she had managed to keep herself occupied until a more respectable 9.37am, at which point she had headed over to casa Woods; only to find that Lexa was already out. Indra, Lexa's Mom had sympathetically told Clarke that Lexa had headed over to her new coffee shop, to start painting the base coat onto the walls, Indra provided her with the address, together with a reassuring hug.

Clarke had arrived at what will eventually be Trikru a few seconds ago; she glances through the window and smiles at the sight before her. Lexa with her hair pulled up into a loose bun, in her scruffs, headphones in, doing what Clarke can only describe as dance painting the wall. The brunette is gliding and dipping to the music.

Clarke gently pushes on the door and quietly walks in, Lexa still engrossed in the music obviously hasn't noticed. Clarke decides to watch the stunning girl for a few moments longer. Lexa is getting lost in the music, she often finds this happening to her. She can feel eyes on her, she eventually turns around and realises why, Clarke Griffin is standing there watching her dance, and has been for god knows how long.

Her first feeling is embarrassment, but she quickly remembers last night's events, and embarrassment is quickly replaced by anger; Clarke sees Lexa's walls go up, and dies a little bit inside; but she's here to put this right, and that is exactly what she intends to do.

"Hey." Clarke starts simple.

"Hey." Lexa takes pity on the blonde, she looks so sheepish right now. However, when Clarke still hasn't spoken a few minutes later, she has to speak again. "What are you doing here Clarke?"

"Well I was hoping that you wouldn't turn out to be a massive douchebag, and would give me the chance to explain what happened last night." Clarke fixes Lexa with a stare that leaves the brunette in no uncertain terms that she means business.

"Proceed." Lexa can see Clarke isn't going to let her get away with being uptight about last night so she figures she may as well let the blonde explain; she hopes it's a good one, because she would truly like to get to know Clarke better.

Clarke sighs. "So, the guy was Finn."

"Yeah I heard." Lexa puts down her paint brush, and jumps up onto the counter, she encourages Clarke to continue as she takes a swig of her orange juice.

"He's my ex-boyfriend." Clarke ignores Lexa's eye roll. "He also one of my best friends in the world; or he was at least."

No going back now, honesty is the best policy after all. "Me, Raven, Finn, Octavia and Bellamy have all been friends since like pre-school."

She notes the brunette's confusion. "Bellamy is Octavia's older brother, he's in the same grade as Anya." Lexa nods, confusion explained.

"Anyway." Clarke continues. "The five of us all grew up together and have always been pretty close. But a year or so ago, Finn and I started to become more that just friends.

Lexa swallows the bile she feels rising at the thought of Clarke and Finn together, she can see that Clarke is fully concentrated on the story now. "He was really weird about the others finding out, I figured it was just because we all grew up as friends." She shrugs her shoulders. "Turns out it was because he'd also started seeing Raven at around the same time he started things up with me."

Lexa is appalled. "What a jackass."

"Exactly. Turns out he'd manipulated us both into keeping quiet, so the other wouldn't find out." Clarke takes a deep breath, she's not sure that Lexa really needs to know this next part, but she decides wholesale honesty is the best policy.

"Anyway, Raven and I both lost our virginity to him within the same week; I guess he didn't account for the urge to share huge life events with your girlfriends; so, this whole explosion happened in our friendship group."

"I can't believe he would do that to you guys when you were all such good friends."

"Well it took us a few months for it to sink in. But he seemed to realise the just how abhorrently he'd acted, and he went completely off the rails; and as you can tell from last night he's still going."

"I can't believe that you would care." Lexa actually hears the petulance in her own tone.

"It took a while; but at the end of the day, he's been a really good friend of mine for like 11 years, and a complete idiot for 12 months. I just couldn't leave him in the state he was in."

"You're a good person Clarke, better than me." Lexa smirks. "But listen I don't want to get involved in a messy situation if things aren't over between the two of you." She checks herself. "The three of you?"

Now Clarke smirks. "I promise you neither me or Raven have any interest in Finn Collins, past potentially getting our friendship back on track." Clarke decides to be bold, and steps into Lexa's personal space where she's seated on the counter. "And the only lips I wanted on mine last night were yours."

Lexa grins, turns out Griffin has game, just a little, but game all the same. She leans in and meets Clarke's lips, this is much closer to what she had in mind last night. The kiss is amazing. Much better than either anticipated, they both get lost in it. It's only when they hear the sound of someone clearing their throat that they pull apart both confused and annoyed.

It quickly turns into embarrassment when they see a grinning Anya, and a similarly amused looking Raven.

"I take it you two have made up then?" Anya chuckles.

Lexa jumps down from the counter. "I hate you." But her feign hate is quickly replaced by a Cheshire Cat like grin; leaving Anya in no doubt that her little sister is extremely happy. "What are you two doing here anyway?"

"Well mom said you left the house in a terrible mood this morning, so we thought we'd come cheer you up." Anya shrugs. "Looks like we needn't have bothered. I guess as we're here, we can help with the painting."

"I'm an excellent wall painter." Raven enthusiastically grabs one of a number of paint brushes lying around.

Lexa smiles. "I guess we're painting then."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **As always let me know what you think. Twitter Eden_Ashley_Chr**

 **More Drama to come...Finn, Costia and Nia Queen to be introduced shortly...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let me know what you think. Any feedback good or bad is appreciated.**

 **I own nothing.**

Lexa has just left her Maths class, it's the only one of her classes that she doesn't share with any of her new friends or Lincoln. She's heading towards Clarke's locker which is where she knows she's most likely to find the stunning blond, the rest of her friends, and her siblings. She smiles to herself as makes her way down the hall and she sees everyone exactly where she expected.

However she's intercepted before she can reach her friends. Costia, she remembers the girl from Friday night on the beach, as she seemingly steps in front of her from nowhere. The pretty brunette has a wide smile on her face, she doesn't appear to see the frown on Lexa's, caused by the fact this woman is currently delaying her from being where she needs to be.

"Hey." Costia's greeting is a little preppy for Lexa's liking.

However, Lexa decides to be civil, if she remembers correctly, this girl is on the same soccer team. "Hey; Costia right?"

The girls smile doubles at the realisation that Lexa remembers her name. "Yeah that's right." She continues before Lexa has a chance to walk away.

"Did you have a good night on Friday?"

The truth is she didn't really. "It was okay."

"Guess it was pretty tough, with what happened between Clarke and Finn." Lexa doesn't speak she just gives the girl a strained smile.

Costia doesn't appear to have been put off. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee with me?"

Lexa's eyes widen, as she realises that Costia is asking her out. She glances over the brunette's shoulder, and to make matters worse, Clarke and the rest of guys appear to have taken a huge interest in her current conversation. Great.

"I don't think that would be a great idea." She tries to let her down gently, but can't help be feel a little bad about the frown that appears on Costia's face.

"No big deal." Lexa can tell a brave face when she sees one. Costia continues. "I guess I'm just not your type." She shrugs.

"No it's not that." Lexa cringes slightly at the look at hope that crosses her face. "I'm kind of seeing Clarke." Lexa isn't really sure what is actually going on with her and Clarke, but she knows that she feels like it's important, too important to be getting involved with anything else, with anyone else.

Costia expression now turns to one of confusion. "Even after what happened on Friday."

Lexa can feel the anger rising; she can't believe that Costia is still bringing up Friday night. "Nothing that happened on Friday was Clarke's fault."

Costia decides to try and attack it from another angle. "Well you've only been at this school for five minutes, so Friday must have been your first date right?" Lexa just nods as confirmation. "So there's no way you're exclusive yet. So why not see what else this school has to offer."

Lexa can't help but smirk as the pretty brunette wiggles her eyebrows. "Sorry Costia. I'm a one woman at a time type of girl."

Costia smiles warmly. "Well if things with Clarke don't work out, you know where to find me."

Before Lexa has a chance to excuse herself, a small group of girls have joined them, Costia quickly falls into place behind who is clearly the leader. A brunette with hair slicked back into a pony tail, with the palest blue eyes Lexa has ever seen; Lexa can't help but notice the scars on either side of this girl's face. She swallows and quickly averts her gaze from the scars, before she's caught staring. She surprised to be greeted by what she can only describe as an evil smirk.

"You must be Lexa Woods." Wow even in normal conversation this woman comes across as really confrontational. Again like earlier with Costia she just nods as confirmation.

The stranger smirks again, perhaps thinking that Lexa's lack of vocals means she intimidated. She isn't. She continues to speak. "I'm Nia Queen." She studies Lexa, as if Lexa should have a hint of recognition, and have any idea who she is. Nia doesn't let Lexa's lack of appreciation hurt her pride.

"I hear you were keeping my spot warm for me at training last Monday."

Lexa smirks, that explains the hostility. Nia continues. "I play centre midfield Woods, always have, always will."

"We'll see." Lexa asserts confidently, and moves to leave and finally join her group of friends, but is stopped by Nia's hand on her shoulder; Anya springs up from her watching position at Clarke's locker, ready to pounce if her baby sister needs her.

Nia's evil smirk returns. "We will see at training later."

Lexa glares at the girl, to let her know that she isn't remotely rattled, and shrugs her shoulder so that the brunettes hand falls away, before striding over to her friends. Anya can tell her little sister is mightily pissed off. It's Clarke that speaks.

"What did Nia Queen want with you?"

Lexa softens when she looks at Clarke, wow she has turned into such a sap. She exhales loudly. "Apparently she wanted to let me know that she is the school teams star midfielder."

The group turns to Octavia when she sighs. What a dilemma. "This could be a nightmare."

"What could be a nightmare babe?" Octavia can't help but smile at Lincolns term of endearment. But it's Lexa that she concentrates on.

"The thing is, Nia was our star midfielder before you came along Lex. But I'm telling you now, you are ten times the player she is; coach will definitely pick you in the starting 11."

Lexa isn't sure why O looks so upset. "Well that's great then, I guess I don't have a problem at all."

The 3 Woods siblings know there must be more to it, when Clarke, Octavia and Raven all drop their heads. It's Octavia that attempts to explain. "Nia Queen will not take losing her place very well Lex."

Raven continues. "She has a pretty awful reputation Woods, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when she realises you're the reason she'll be warming the bench all season."

"Great."

Just to top off Lexa's quickly plummeting mood, the bell goes to signal that they all have to get to their next class. She didn't even get a chance to say hi to Clarke. Before everyone dissipates and goes their separate ways, another stranger joins the group, well at least he's a stranger to Lexa, everyone else seems to know him.

"Hey Bell what's up?" Octavia addresses the newcomer.

"Just here to pick up Anya for our Bio class."

Lexa's eyes widen a bit, even Anya knows this guy. Octavia explains. "Lex this douche is my big brother Bellamy."

Bellamy extends his hand, and Lexa shakes it enthusiastically. "So, you are the wondrous Lexa that my sister and a particular best friend of hers can't stop talking about." He smirks at Clarke as he speaks. Lexa is delighted, and Clarke can feel her cheeks flush a little.

Bellamy decides to tease a little longer. "I swear all I've heard out of them the past few days is 'oh Bell, Lexa's such a good soccer player; oh Bell, Lexa is such a good kisser.'" This earns him a smack from both his sister and Clarke. He laughs.

Anya pulls on his sleeve. "Come on pretty boy, we've got to get to class."

They watch as Anya pulling Bellamy towards their classroom, turns into Bellamy placing his arm around her shoulder, as they both share a joke about something, and disappear into the distance chuckling. Everyone shrugs and decides that they better get to their classes too. Everyone except Raven, she watches the two of them, interested in their dynamic until they disappear out of view. She wasn't really aware that Bellamy and Anya even knew each other, let alone got on as well as they clearly do.

She's pulled from her thoughts by Octavia. "Rae, are you coming or what?"

She turns to see, O, Clarke, Lexa and Lincoln all waiting for her. She quickly runs down the hall after them.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

All of the 11th graders, Clarke, Lexa, Octavia, Lincoln and Bellamy had headed to their English class. Their teacher had set the work for the lesson, and was basically letting the kids get on with it. Clarke who is sitting with Lexa, and not actually doing any work, unless you count staring at Lexa and getting giddy about just how beautiful she is, as work. But she can't deny that something has been bothering her since the incident in the hall.

Clarke nervously bites the end of her pencil, but she knows she has to ask, so no time like the present. "Hey Lex." It's a little above a whisper.

Lexa turns to face the blonde, and Clarke wonders if the forest green of her eyes will always cause her to lose her breath. She hopes so. Knowing she has her attention she gets a little nervous again. She tries, and fails to act casual.

"What did Costia want before in the hall?" Clarke knows that Costia is gay, and she has eyes, so she knows that she's beautiful too.

Lexa can't help the smirk that forms on her lips. Is Clarke jealous? She answers nonchalantly. "She asked me out." Lexa returns her gaze down to her paper.

"What?" Before she can help it, the question is out of Clarke's mouth, and it was probably a little too angry for someone that has only been on one date, to be honest it was more of a hiss than a word; of course Lexa is free to get asked out and even go out on dates with whoever she wants. Suddenly the thought of Lexa and Costia on a date is making Clarke feel sick to her stomach.

Lexa watches the range of emotions cross the stunning face before her. She decides to put her out of her misery. "I turned her down of course."

"You did? Why?" Lexa almost laughs.

"I've got my eye on someone else." She winks.

Clarke calms down, and falls into this little flirtatious banter with Lexa. "Oh really, anyone I know?"

"Hmm I'm not sure. Stunning girl, bright blonde hair, the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen."

Clarke is delighted. "Wow, sounds like someone I'd remember if I had seen her."

"Most definitely, she's the kind of girl that you see once, and can't help but think about, probably for the rest of your life."

Before they have a chance to continue down this road, the attention of the class is taken by the classroom door swinging open. It's their teacher that breaks the silence.

"Mr Collins. So nice of you to join us. Please take a seat."

Lexa recognises him as the boy from the fair, immediately, she freezes. Clarke feels Lexa tense as soon as she sees her ex-boyfriend, and given his antics on Friday night she can certainly understand it. Finn smiles over at her, please god don't make this situation any worse by coming over here, is Clarke's current thought. No such luck. Finn strides over a and sits at the table with Clarke and Lexa. Octavia and Raven are watching the table like a hawk, ready to step in if their friends need them.

Now Clarke is really stuck. Stuck between trying to get her friendship with Finn back on track, which basically means she can't tell him to get lost; and trying not to piss Lexa off anymore than she already has when it comes to Finn, meaning that she really should tell him to get lost.

It appears that the floppy haired boy hasn't picked up on the tension at the table, in fairness it doesn't appear that's he's even registered Lexa's presence.

"Hey Clarke, I just wanted to apologise for Friday night." Clarke lets out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. Maybe this is going to be okay after all.

"I was thinking I could buy you dinner and take you to see that new movie this Friday night. You know to apologise and get things back on track between us." Maybe not. Finn is smiling, as if her turning him down isn't really an option. It's this smug look that has Lexa giving her pen the death grip, she can't actually believe the piece of stationary is still in one piece.

Clarke can tell from Lexa's set jaw that she really is not loving this one bit. Before Clarke has a chance to address anything Lexa starts to move, and Clarke panics immediately. "I'll leave you guys to talk."

Before Lexa can get away Clare has grabbed the sleeve of her t-shirt. "Sit down." Lexa does as she's told, the look currently nestled in those blue orbs tells her that she would have instantly regretted doing anything else.

Clarke then turns her attention back to Finn, who in fairness looks a little less smug and a little more perplexed than he did a few moments ago. "Finn, thank you for apologising. You acted like a real dick on Friday night."

Finn starts to protest, but he can tell she hasn't finished, so he lets her speak. "And I would love nothing more for us to get our friendship back on track. But I'm not interested in anything more than that."

He looks from Clarke to Lexa and back again. "Who's this?" He gestures with his head towards Lexa.

"This is Lexa. We're dating I guess." She looks to Lexa unsure if they can call one failed attempt at a date as dating, but is met by the most brilliant proud smile, all the confirmation she needs. She says it a lot more confidently this time. "We're dating."

Finn looks over the both of them again. "That's so hot."

Clarke rolls her eyes. "Nice to meet you Lexa." And then he's gone, he goes and joins the other jocks at the other side of the classroom. Well that could have gone a lot worse.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Lexa and Octavia had been a little weary about this evenings training session given the altercation with Nia Queen earlier. However as soon as they set foot on the training pitch it was all forgotten, in fact it had been a pretty good fairly uneventful session. Octavia has a feeling however that the tension is about to be hitched up a notch.

The coach is setting up a training game of 11 v 11. Octavia knows that with the team's first friendly match being on Friday night, the coach will play what he sees as his starting 11 against the second 11. She knows that Nia knows this too. So when Lexa is in the first 11 and Nia isn't, she knows it's going to be an issue.

Nia shakes her head as she's instructed by the coach to join the second 11. She appreciates that Lexa is good, but she's been on this team for years, she can't believe that coach would drop her instantly like this. It simply won't do.

Octavia runs up to Lexa quickly before the match kicks off. "Hey, be careful okay."

"What do you mean?"

"Look our team is clearly the coaches preferred 11 for Friday night, which means Nia is going to be pissed." Lexa smirks.

Octavia rolls her eyes and pulls on her jersey to get her attention. "Hey I mean it Lex. Nia is playing centre mid for the other team, meaning that she is in direct opposition to you. Just be careful okay."

Lexa can't believe what Octavia is suggesting. She doesn't really think Nia would actually try something does she?

The game is about 15 minutes in when Nia makes her move, it's been competitive to say this least this far, but Lexa has constantly gotten the better of her midfield counterpart; and it is really pissing Nia off now. Lexa has the ball, head up looking for a killer pass, her first thought is to look for Octavia, they are creating quite the partnership. O makes a great run, and Lexa releases the ball, a millisecond later she sees the tackle coming in from Nia, it's knee high. Thanks to Octavia words, Lexa had kind of been expecting something like this, so she's on her toes. She jumps, knowing that there's no way she's going to avoid the contact, Nia is about to plough into her leg; however she knows she can't have her leg planted on impact, or it will get snapped in two.

So, she jumps, and Nia's studs connect harshly with her shin, the pain is instant and excruciating. She really wishes she wore her shin pads in training. She can't do anything she can't offer any sort of reaction, as much as she'd like to jump up and smash Nia's face in, she just grabs her shin as soon as she crumples into a pile on the floor, and closes her eyes, hoping the pain will subside.

Octavia has no such issues holding her back, she immediately jumps into Nia Queen, forgetting her reputation completely. There's no way she's letting her get away with that tackle. The coach splits them up before anything really gets started, and he pushes Nia away. "You. get to principle Gustus' office, I will meet you there."

Nia scowls at Lexa's stricken form on the ground. Octavia watches as Clarke; who had watched the whole scene unfold from the bleachers, and run to pitch as fast as she could muster, drops to her knees and takes Lexa's face in her hands.

"Hey."

Lexa opens her eyes as she hears Clarke's voice. "I'm going to pull your sock down okay."

Lexa just nods, she too busy trying desperately to keep the tears at bay to do anything else. She removes her hand from where it's clutching her shin, to allow Clarke access.

Clarke is so gentle when she pulls the sock down Lexa's shin. She sucks in a laboured breath as she sees a nasty bruise starting to form already. It doesn't look great, Clarke's main concern is that the shin bone might be fractured.

"I need to get you to the hospital."

Lexa shakes her head frantically. "No Clarke, it's just a bruise."

"That may be the case, but there's a chance of a fracture, and I don't want to be the reason your amazing soccer career is over before it starts." She gives Lexa the most brilliant smile, which Lexa can't help but reciprocate.

Octavia decides to help. "Yeah come on Lex, we don't want to miss a fracture and you get even more injured. That will blow our championship chances before we've started."

Lexa concedes and sits up, Clarke can tell that she's won. "Come on O, help me get her to my car."

They manoeuvre so that Lexa has an arm around each of them, and she basically hops to Clarke's car with the aid of her friends.

The ride to the hospital is in a comfortable silence. Clarke again helps Lexa into the ER, the pain has subsided a little, but it's still throbbing, and the bruise on her shin seems to be expanding to take over the whole lower portion of her left leg.

"Hey mini Griff."

Clarke looks up to see one of her Moms nicer colleagues, Marcus Kane. "Hey Marcus, is my Mom around?" She knows this will be over a lot faster with her mom's help.

"Sure kiddo, I'll page her, you need some help?" Without waiting for an answer, he throws Lexa's free arm around his shoulder, and he a Clarke easily get the stricken teenager to the waiting chairs.

"I'll be right back with your mother."

Lexa smiles at Clarke as who she presumes is 'Dr' Marcus, although Clarke didn't actually introduce them, so he might not be a doctor, disappears. Clarke just shrugs. "I guess the one perk of my Mom basically living at the hospital, is VIP treatment for me and my friends when needed."

Lexa feels a pang of sadness at Clarke's words, but she doesn't get a chance to dwell on it, as a woman greets Clarke.

"Hello darling." Abby glances over at Lexa. "What brings you here?"

"Mom, this is Lexa, Lexa this is my Mom Doctor Abby Griffin." Abby ears immediately prick up at the mention of Lexa's name; in the few moments, she has shared with her daughter recently, this girls name has been mentioned more than once. Abby lets her daughter explain further.

"She took a bad tackle in soccer training and I'm a little worried about a potential fracture on her tibia."

Abby smirks at Clarke's use of the medical term for the shin bone, she really hopes her daughter follows in her footsteps. She glances down at Lexa's leg, and frowns when she sees the size of the welt that has formed there.

"Well very nice to meet you Lexa. Let's get you into X-ray and make sure nothing's broken."

"Thank you Doctor Griffin." Lexa smiles through her pain.

"Please call me Abby." See smiles down at her daughter. "You want to hang out while Lexa is in X-ray?"

Clarke is delighted which in turn means Lexa is delighted too. She smiles at the interaction between mother and daughter. "I would love that."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Lexa has just gone in for her X-ray and Clarke and her Mom are sitting out in the hall.

"So that's Lexa."

Clarke's eyes her mom suspiciously, she hasn't been talking about her that much has she. "She's really beautiful."

Clarke smirks. "Yeah she is." She sinks down contently into her seat, causing her mom to giggle.

"I take it this means you're over that idiot Finn." Abby asks seriously.

Clarke frowns. "Mom I'm so over that douchebag. I don't even know what I was thinking getting involved with him. We should have just stayed friends, then things wouldn't be as difficult as they are right now."

"Hey, that's nobody's fault apart from Finn's."

Clarke just nods her head. Abby sighs as her beeper sounds and glances down to be met by '911'. "I better go." She kisses Clarke on the head. "I've missed this, just us talking."

Clarke has too, she watches her mom leave, and for the first time in a long time has some genuine hope that they can potentially get their relationship back on track.

Lexa steps out of the X-ray room smiling brightly. Clarke laughs. "I assume it's good news?"

Her grin widens if that's even possible. "No fracture, no break, and the pain killers your mom gave me have kicked in."

This causes Clarke to really laugh out loud. Lexa thinks it's the most delightful sound she's ever heard. "Where is your mom?"

"She had to go. Emergency."

Lexa nods. Clarke continues. "You ready to go?"

"I think so. Do I need to fill out any forms?"

Clarke just shakes her head. "Let's get you home then. Your chariot awaits."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **As always, let me know what you think. I'm on Twitter too if that's your thing – Eden_Ashley_Chr**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let me know what you think. Any feedback good or bad is appreciated.**

 **I own nothing.**

Clarke has just pulled into her own driveway, having just driven Lexa home from the hospital. Lexa was adamant that she didn't want to go straight home, despite Clarke's protestations; Lexa politely reminded the stunning blonde that she's only taken a kick to the shin, her life isn't in danger.

Clarke does however note Lexa's limp as she makes her way to Clarke's front door, Lexa grimaces as Clarke shoots her a knowing look.

"Clarke I promise you, I'm fine. It's just still a little sore." Lexa assures her.

Clarke shakes her head, Lexa is clearly stubborn, Clarke can't really berate her for that, knowing that her own stubborn streak is famous amongst her friends and family. She unlocks her front door and holds it open for Lexa to enter. She does so slightly more gracefully than before, and Clarke smirks as she knows the brunette is trying her best not to limp. Lexa drops onto Clarke's couch at the first opportunity.

Clarke hovers. "Do you need me to get you anything? A drink, some ice for your leg?"

Lexa smiles, loving just how concerned Clarke is for her wellbeing. It's hard to believe that they've only known each other for a week. "Now you mention it, I think a kiss would probably help with the pain."

Clarke purses her lips together trying to hide her growing smile, Lexa's eyes sparkle with mischief, before Clarke slowly sits on the couch next to her new friend. She wastes no time in giving in to Lexa's requests, as she tentatively seeks out Lexa's lips with her own.

It's starts gently at first, but quickly turns into a full blown make out session, they're both completely lost in it, trying to taste more of the other, Clarke is leaning into Lexa so much that the brunette is actually horizontal on the couch, with the stunning blonde basically lying on top of her now. They both feel it; the need they have for each other. Neither has experienced this wanting before, the fact that this is only their second kiss, makes it even more exhilarating.

Clarke feels like it's getting into the territory where things could go further, and she's not sure she could stop herself, if Lexa was game of course. But they've only been on one date, so as much as she wants this right now, she doesn't want to do anything with Lexa that they might regret, so she pulls back. Given the shift in their positions during the kiss she's now straddling her.

Lexa is annoyed by the loss of contact, but ultimately she knows it's probably for the best, she's not sure sleeping with Clarke would be the best idea this soon. Clarke takes in Lexa's appearance, swollen lips, blown pupils, adorable confused look on her face; she assumes her appearance pretty much mirrors that of the gorgeous woman's below her.

Clarke offers an explanation to appease some of Lexa's confusion. "That was getting pretty heated; I would've have wanted more."

"And we're not ready for that yet." Lexa nods in agreement as she speaks.

Clarke climbs off of Lexa and the brunette sits up to allow her to sit back onto the couch. Clarke tries to relieve some of the tension in the room. "Beside I don't want you thinking that I give it up after one date. I'm not that easy."

Lexa chuckles. "I think my reputation might take more of a battering if I gave it up after 'that' first date."

It was meant to be light-hearted; instead it's opened up Lexa's insecurities about Finn, and Clarke's embarrassment about what happened at the fair, and earlier today at school, when Finn asked her out in front of Lexa.

"I'm really sorry about Finn." Clarke says honestly.

Lexa sighs, she isn't happy about the situation with Finn, she'd be lying if she said she was. "It's just difficult having him around in the background, always ready to swoop in."

"I'm not interested in Finn." Clarke goes on the defensive.

"But you are Clarke, by your own admission, you would like to be his friend again." This is getting a little deeper that it should, but Lexa needs to get it off her chest. "And it's not that I don't trust you; it's not like I even need to trust you, we've been on one date, I know we're not exclusive or anything; I just." She struggles to find the words. "I just don't like that he's around I guess."

Clarke frowns, she knows she would feel exactly the same if she was Lexa. "Look you're right, I do want to be his friend again, but if that makes you too uncomfortable, I don't have to. I can deal with not having him back in my life."

Lexa's head snaps up, the thought of Clarke actually doing that, makes her feel worse than the two of them becoming friends again. "Clarke I don't want you to have to cut people out of your life for me. Especially given that we've only known each other a week." She laughs at the ridiculousness of it. Before looking into those stunning blue eyes. "This is my issue, I'll deal with it."

Clarke nods, she can see that Lexa means it's, and more than that she can tell that she feels a little better about the Finn situation than she did a few moments ago. "How about this." Clarke decides to voice her thoughts on a compromise. "I won't cut Finn out of my life, but I will never put him before you. That way we'll never have a repeat of what happened at the fair on Friday night."

Lexa smiles. "Deal."

Clarke feels like she needs to add a little more to the moment. "I know this thing between us is really new Lex, but it already feels different, special. Like it's really important you know."

Lexa nods, to show that she wholeheartedly agrees. Clarke hasn't finished yet. "I'm not interested in Finn, or anyone else. You can trust that Lexa. I'm only interested in you."

The blonde suddenly remembers Costia asking Lexa out, and her stomach flips, especially given Lexa's statement that they aren't exclusive; Lexa could easily go on a date with Costia. The thought makes her sick to her stomach.

Lexa watches as a myriad of emotions play on Clarke's face. What the hell is she thinking about. It appears she's about to get an explanation, Clarke's worried expression, is replaced by a more coy one which intrigues Lexa.

"Besides shouldn't I be worried about you and Costia."

Lexa has to stifle a laugh at Clarke's attempt to play it cool, she can't believe she's actually genuinely worried about Costia.

"No you shouldn't." Clarke isn't sure she's happy about the amused smirk playing on her lips. "I'm not interested in anyone else either, and I made that perfectly clear to Costia."

Clarke's face explodes into a smile. "Well I guess that does make us pretty exclusive then."

"I guess so." Lexa agrees, she decides that they also need to get past this first date issue. " are you free Saturday?"

Clarke nods which spurs her on. "How about you let me take you out?"

"I would love that."

"Great. Means I'll get to see what Clarke Griffin gives up after a second date." Lexa wiggles her eyebrows to show she's teasing, which results in a couch cushion being flung at her head.

It's a struggle for Lexa to stand through all of her laughter, but she manages it. "Right I better go. Thanks for looking after me tonight."

"Anytime." Clarke rises and plants a short sweet kiss onto Lexa's lips, which the brunette is more than happy to accept.

Lexa reluctantly leaves Clarke and makes the short journey home. She heads into the kitchen, which is, and has always been the main hub of her family home. She's not disappointed when she finds her Mom, Dad, Anya and Lincoln all seated at the dining table. However she notes the five worried expressions glaring back at her and she knows that they all know what happened at school. Not a surprise she guesses, she assumes that Octavia probably told Lincoln, or that she told Raven, who then passed it onto Anya.

Her mom breaks the silence. "How's your leg?"

Lexa shrugs as she drops her bag to the floor and joins her family at the table. "It's fine, just badly bruised."

"So definitely no fracture?" Her mom continues.

"Nope." Lexa shakes her head as she speak. "Clarke made me get an X-ray, he Mom works at Polis General."

Anya and Lincoln exchange smirks. But it doesn't last. Anya speaks up. "Nia Queen is a real piece of work."

Lexa raises her eyebrows. Anya answers her unspoken question. "Raven told me." Now it's Lexa's turn to smirk.

Lincoln adds. "Octavia did too, she's really worried about what she might try to do to you Lex."

"Other than try and break my leg you mean?"

Lexa is taken aback when it's her father that speaks next. That fact that he starts with an almighty sigh doesn't fill her with confidence either. "Principle Titus, mentioned that she's from a notorious family."

His choice of words is interesting, and he can tell by her expression that his youngest daughter is going to need more. Anya is the one that provides the clarity. "He means her family is basically like the Polis mafia."

Gustus takes over again. "Unfortunately Anya is correct, it seems they have quite some sway in this city."

"That's probably why she only got a detention for nearly ending your soccer career." Lincoln practically spits out the words.

Lexa can't quite believe her ears; at minimum Nia deserved a suspension, given that her attack was so blatant. "I don't know what you guys are saying here? What you want me to do."

Indra places a hand on Lexa's across the table. "Just be careful sweetie. Don't do anything stupid, or let your temper get the better of you."

"So I just let her do whatever she wants?"

"Absolutely not." Her dads voice is booming. "You've got the added bonus that me, Anya and Lincoln, will all be at school with you. We just need to be clever about how we deal with her."

"O says she's really manipulative, and wouldn't be surprised if she tried to turn something around on you so you got into trouble, maybe even kicked out of school, and by default off the team." It appears Lincoln and Octavia have really been worrying about this.

Anya tries to lighten the mood slightly. "Don't forget that Polis High is the only high school in this godforsaken place. I do not want to be having to drive your ass out of town for school every morning."

Lexa although deep in thought, smiles at her sister. "Don't worry guys, Nia is nothing but a bully, sulking because she can't have her own way. I know exactly how to deal with bully's."

The other four members of the Woods family exchange worried glances at Lexa's latest statement.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lexa's leg feels a lot better this morning, she actually thinks she could probably play the friendly match on Friday night, which is not something she ever thought would be possible in the immediate aftermath of Nia's tackle at training last night.

She's currently walking into school, she has Anya and Lincoln on either side of her, acting like bodyguards; literally scanning the sea of faces around them for any sign of Nia or any of her minions. They manage to make it to Clarke's locker, and are greeted by, Clarke, Octavia and Raven.

"How's your leg today?" Of course, Clarke is first to enquirer as to Lexa's wellbeing.

"It feels a lot better today actually." Lexa moves to place an arm around Clarke, and places a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Hi."

Clarke melts. Once again reduced to blushing school girl by Lexa's actions.

Lincoln, not to be outdone by his sister, slides over to Octavia, and places a kiss on her lips, one which Octavia seems reluctant to end. Anya glances over at Raven, they exchange an awkward look before instantly looking away from each other. Raven clears her throat and hopes that the new couples take the hint. Thankfully they do, and part.

"So what's the plan for Nia Queen?" Octavia's question is firmly aimed at Lexa.

She just shrugs, her arm still around Clarke. "I'll deal with if I have to. I'm not going to actively seek her out for trouble."

"There's no way Nia Queen is going to let this drop until she gets her place back on the team. Just so you know." Well Octavia is clearly full of joy this morning.

"Maybe I should just drop soccer, seems like it's going to be more trouble than it's worth."

Octavia is appalled. "Absolutely not Lex, we need you."

Anya it seems is equally appalled. "You were raised better than to give into bully's kiddo."

"So I guess I'll go back to my original plan to lie low and see what happens." Lexa doesn't know what else she can do really.

"We better make a move to class." Clarke grabs Lexa's hand as she speaks, and they start to move towards home room; the rest followed, all worried.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The group have decided that solidarity is the order of the day, so they had all arranged to meet and have lunch together. It's a nice day so they're eating on the bleachers. There's a few other kids that have had the same idea. So far it's just Anya and Raven who have arrived at the designated meet point.

Raven still has a number of questions for Anya swirling around her mind after yesterday. She guesses now is probably the time to get them out, given that they're alone.

"So you and Bellamy, that was a bit of a shock?"

Anya quirks her eyebrow, unsure what Raven is implying. Raven clearly sees the confusion. "I just mean I didn't know you knew each other, let alone get on as well as you clearly do."

Raven tries her best to act aloof, if she's honest she has no idea why this bothers her so much. Anya is still confused, obviously not about the question anymore, but as to why Raven cares.

"He's in a lot of my classes, he and Lincoln play football together, he's Octavia's brother." Anya shrugs her shoulders. "He's just around a lot I guess, and he seems harmless enough."

Raven calms slightly, but she needs to know if there's anything more; again she's not sure why. "Plus he's not bad to look at right."

Anya smirks. "I can't say I've noticed."

Raven is mightily confused at the pure relief she feels at Anya's statement. She doesn't have time to dwell on it as Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln join the group.

Clarke is first to notice and panics immediately. "Where the hell is Lexa?" She turns her annoyance to Raven. "I thought you guys had Spanish together?"

Raven shakes her head no. "No, we have Spanish after lunch, I thought she was in class with one of you guys."

"Shit." Clarke works it out in her head. "She must have Math, that's the only lesson she has without any of us."

Octavia places a hand on her best friends shoulder. "Relax Clarke, she only has to make it from the north building to here. I'm sure even Lexa can manage that without running into she that shall not be named."

It seems that Octavia's confidence was misplaced. Lexa can see Nia heading towards her, she curses her Math teacher for making small talk as she tried to leave the classroom, making her slightly late.

She braces herself, as she comes face to face with her nemesis.

"How's your leg?" Nia is cold and calculated, she wearing what appears to be her trademark smirk.

"It's fine actually. I should be fit to start on Friday night." Lexa can't help the little dig.

The smirk drops from Nia's face for a millisecond. Just long enough for Lexa to notice. The scarred girl decides to get straight to the point.

"Look Woods, either you leave the team; I make you leave the team; or I incapacitate you so you can't play. The choice is yours."

"Wow so many attractive options for me." Her sentence is dripping with sarcasm.

"I would say that the first option is your most attractive, and probably the easiest for everyone involved." Nia states almost matter of a factly.

"I won't quit the team." Lexa manages to get out through gritted teeth.

Nia seems also disappointed. "I guess I'll see you by the gate at 3.15pm then." With that she turns on her heels and leaves. Leaving a very confused Lexa in her wake.

Costia takes pity on her crush. "The gate at the end of the day, is where any fights go down." She whispers quickly before running to catch up to Nia and the rest of her crew.

Great, looks like I'm having a fight is Lexa's main thought as she trudges off to find her friends.

XXXXXXXXXX

She joins the rest of the group on the bleachers, and drops down next to Clarke with a sigh, still deep in thought about how she's actually going to play this out.

Everyone else can tell that something's happened, the fact that Lexa doesn't greet anyone is their first clue. Lexa hasn't noticed everyone looking at her waiting some sort of explanation, so Anya smacks her on the arm.

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

Lexa grimaces firstly at the smack and secondly at her sisters words. She decides to tell them the truth. "I bumped into Nia, and she wants to meet me at the gate at 3.15pm."

"Oh no." The reaction is simultaneous from Clarke, Octavia and Raven. Anya and Lincoln, like Lexa earlier, clearly need more information.

"You know what that means right Lex?" Raven needs to know if the brunette understands the seriousness of what's going to happen later.

"Yeah, Costia explained it to me." Clarke flinches at the name. Lexa doesn't notice, but she does know that her brother and sister still have no idea what's going on.

"It means she wants to kick my ass." Lexa clarifies. "Tonight by the school front gates."

Anya is instantly worried, she knows Lexa, and she knows she won't back down to a bully; she would love nothing more than to kick this Nia's ass on behalf of her sister, but she knows that Lexa has to do this herself.

"Lexa what are you going to do?" Clarke can't help but voice her concern.

Lexa shrugs. "I guess I'm going to have to fight her."

Clarke is exasperated. "Lexa, you don't stand a chance against Nia"

This pisses Lexa off. "You've never seen me fight, Clarke." The way clicks the 'K' at the end of her name leaves Clarke with no doubt that she's just annoyed Lexa. She attempts to get her girl back on side.

"No, but I've seen Nia several times, she's dangerous; I've seen her make guys weep, seniors even."

"And she won't hesitate to produce a weapon." Octavia is the one to drop this bombshell. "I know you have to do this Lexa, I get it. But please be careful."

Lexa nods. Lincoln and Anya share another worried look. Anya knows it goes against everything she stands for, but she can't help but feel that they need to let her Dad know what's going down later.

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone made sure they ran out of last period to make sure that Lexa didn't have to head to the gate alone. So here she is, now nervously making her towards Nia and her crew, surrounded by Clarke, Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, Anya and even Bellamy. There's quite a crowd gathering, obviously, news of the impending fight has made it around school.

Lexa steps forward into the clearing that has been formed by a circle of bodies. Nia smirks at the confident move by her opponent, if Lexa is scared she isn't showing it; but she should be scared is Nia's main thought, she is going to humiliate the newbie here, show her who's boss at this school, and more importantly on the soccer team.

Lexa takes in Nia's stance, she's confident, overly so. Lexa knows she's skinny and probably doesn't look like much of a fighter, however Nia doesn't know about the MMA training that she Anya and Lincoln have been doing with their Dad since she was 10 years old. Lexa is sure she can handle herself in a fair fight against Nia, but she knows that this fight will probably be anything but fair, in particular she's concerned about Octavia's previous comments about a weapon being produced. Nia Queen is not worth dying over.

The crowd around them is almost holding its breath in expectation as the two girls continue to stare each other out, contemplating their first move. Nia inevitably throws herself forward first, Lexa anticipates the move and side steps before Nia can make contact, but the fight is officially underway and the crowd lets out an excited roar as if to signal the same. There's a cheer from everyone except Lexa's supporters, who are all too consumed with worry to do anything; they don't take their eyes from their girl.

It doesn't take Nia long to make another move, this time she catches Lexa in the stomach with a punch, Lincoln cringes from the side-lines he can see his sister felt that one; it causes a real fight to break out between the two, both women landing blows, Clarke is impressed by Lexa's ability to sidestep Nia's attacks, it means she's getting the better of this fight, unfortunately Nia knows this too.

Both women are panting sweaty, and there's more than a little blood being spilt, Lexa has a nick above her eye, whilst Nia is bleeding heavily from her nose. Nia steps back a little, and within seconds she's has pulled a blade, it's so fast Lexa doesn't even know where it's come from.

Anya and Lincoln both try to step into the circle to take Nia out from behind, but both are held back, they assume by Nia's foot soldiers. Nia lunges at Lexa with the knife, and Lexa manages to grab her arm before she makes contact, but Nia is still trying to steer the knife into the brunette's face, Lexa has no choice but to grab the blade with her other hand, and push Nia away. The pain is unreal, and she feels the blood start to run down her wrist, but it's had the desired effect and the knife is currently out of her personal space.

Nia takes advantage of Lexa worrying about her hand, and before she knows it, Lexa is on her back, with Nia standing over her grinning like a lunatic, pointing the knife at her again. Clarke's heart sinks, but she's frozen to the spot.

Lexa has had enough of this, she's really not happy that Nia has managed to put her on her ass. Before Nia has a chance to contemplate her next move, Lexa traps her legs with her own, and kicks with all her might, causing Nia to fall flat on her back, she does so with such a force that the knife falls from her hand, and at the feet of Raven, who quickly scoops it up.

Lexa who has fully seen red, dives on top of Nia, straddling her, and just starts to rain punches into her face, she can't seem to stop; even though her right hand is as injured as it is; even when Nia loses consciousness, Lexa doesn't stop. It takes four of Nia's crew to pull her off and throw her to one side, they quickly scoop Nia up, worried that a teacher will arrive and they disappear, leaving the crowd stunned and mightily impressed. This new girl has only been here for two minutes and has already taken down Nia Queen.

The crowd starts to disperse at pace, clearly also worried about the impending arrival of a teacher, and Clarke falls to her knees next to Lexa's stricken form. Lexa tries to give her a reassuring smile, but the brunette currently has blood tricking from the nick above her eye, from both nostrils, and pouring from the wound on her hand. Clarke quickly grabs a bandana from her rucksack, and ties it tight around her hand.

Lincoln bends down and scoops up his sister, she grabs onto his shirt and buries her head into the material. Clarke rises and starts to follow Lincoln as he heads towards, Octavia, Raven and Anya follow in silence. Lexa won, they should be happy, but they hate that she had to get hurt in the process.

Anya pulls out her car keys, ready to take her little sister to the hospital for the second time in two days, at the hands of Nia Queen, it makes Anya's blood boil.

XXXXXXXXX

Lexa needed a small butterfly stitch in the nick above her eye, and had to have fifteen stitches on her hand, which has now been bandaged up; luckily no permanent damage has been done to the muscles and tendons in her hand; she's been incredibly lucky. She's been cleaned up of all the blood, so she's looking a lot better than she did when she was laid out on the ground by the gate. Anya, Lincoln, Clarke, Raven and Octavia have all stuck around at the hospital, Lexa is currently sitting on a bed, with everyone sitting in various chairs around the bed, apart from Clarke who is seated next to her on the bed, Lexa is resting her head on her shoulder. Lexa has been told that she can't leave the hospital without an adult, so they're all waiting for either Gustus or Indra, or if they're really unlucky, both.

"That was so awesome Lex. You really kicked her ass." Octavia doesn't even try to hide her excitement.

Lexa just smirks, Lincoln actually addresses Octavia's words. "Yeah I guess 6 years of MMA training has its perks hey sis?"

Lexa smirks, particularly at the wide-eyed expressions currently being worn by her three new friends.

"You didn't tell me you were an MMA fighter?" Clarke seems almost offended.

Lexa lifts her head from the other girl's shoulder. "I'm not a fighter, I just train." She shrugs. "Plus, that didn't really give me an advantage when she pulled a knife."

"That was a low move, beneath low." Anya's words are forced out through gritted teeth, she is not happy at all.

Raven seems to suddenly remember something, and pulls the offending weapon out from underneath her coat. "What the hell do you think I should do with this?"

Lexa flinches at the sight of the knife Nia used to attack her with; Octavia stares from the knife back to her friend and then back between the two again. "What on earth are you doing with that?"

"Well Lexa knocked it out of her hand. I wasn't about to risk her picking it up again."

Anya grabs the blade from Raven, and quickly places it into her jacket. "I'll take care of this."

Anya dealt with that just in the nick of time. Gustus and Indra both stride into the hospital room, both eyes are immediately on their youngest daughter, assessing the damage.

"What happened Lexa?" Indra is cool but calculated, Lexa can tell her Mom is pissed.

"Mom she was gunning for me, if it wasn't today, it would have been some other time; meaning I would have spent the rest of the year looking over my shoulder."

Indra smiles. "Did you win?"

Lexa smirks at her Mom. Gustus isn't impressed. "Indra." He tuts. "Don't encourage them."

The smile drops from Indra's face, like a child who has just been told off, causing the smirk to transfer to Gustus' face. His attention is back on his daughter. "Was it an honourable fight at least?"

"It was on my part."

Gustus sighs, he knows there's clearly more to it; but given his status at the school, and the apparent 'code' amongst the pupils, he knows he won't find out what really happened, at least not from his kids, or their friends, they are far too noble for that.

Rather than push it, he decides to organise. Right Lex, you and Clarke can ride with me and your mother. Anya jumps in.

"Lincoln can ride with me and we'll drop Octavia and Raven at home."

Gustus nods, as his older two children leave the room followed by the two young women that have come to mean so much to them. He turns back towards his youngest daughter, and the girl that has her so smitten. "You two ready to go?"

Lexa jumps from the bed immediately and grabs Clarke's hand. "Yeah. Let's get out of here. I hate hospitals."

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Twitter: Eden_Ashley_Chr**


	6. Chapter 6

**Let me know what you think. Any feedback good or bad is appreciated.**

 **I own nothing.**

Lexa had been ordered straight home from the hospital by her mum and Dad, she was all for going over to Clarke's but Gustus and Indra where having none of it. So, all of the Woods' now find themselves sitting around the kitchen table. The three teenagers nervously waiting for their parents to break the silence. Lexa in particular hopes this is over soon, her hand is throbbing.

It seems that their father is going to be the one to speak first. "How likely is it that any of you are going to tell me what actually happened today?"

The three teenagers look at each other sheepishly. But none of them speak.

Gustus sighs and focuses his attention on Lexa. "Are you going to explain how you've ended up with a 6-inch wound across your palm?"

Lexa knows she has to offer him some sort of explanation, but the truth is not an option, she knows the only way to survive school with Nia Queen, is to not drop her in it regarding the knife. She doesn't need Nia to like her, but if she can earn her respect, then perhaps they stand a chance at co-existing.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, she knocked me down in the fight I must have caught it on something on the ground. I don't really remember." She shrugs.

Gustus doesn't believe her and his expression conveys as much. He looks over Anya and Lincoln and knows he won't get the truth out of them either.

"You're grounded." Gustus is looking squarely at Lexa. Indra tenses she knows her youngest daughter isn't going to like this.

Lexa thinks about reacting. This is obviously so unfair, but she knows it's an ultimatum from her father, she's grounded unless she tells the truth. Not going to happen. So, she swallows the anger she feels and nods. "Can I go to my room?"

Gustus nods, and watches as his daughter leaves the room. He turns his attention back to his two remaining children. Lincoln just shakes his head, before following Lexa upstairs to his own room.

Anya grabs her car keys off the table. "I'm going out."

"Where are you going at this time?" Gustus demands from his eldest daughter.

"I'm not grounded, am I?" She glares at him.

"You will be if you keep that attitude up."

Anya sighs, she's angry, more so at Nia than her father. "I'm going to Raven's."

Gustus nods and she takes that as her cue to leave. She jumps straight into her car and pulls out of the driveway, truth is she isn't going to Raven's at all.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Anya pulls up onto the unfamiliar driveway. The house is literally a mansion, she just had to pass through electric gates and everything. The Queen's really do run this city; and clearly it pays well.

Although Nia Queen had no prior knowledge of her visit, Anya isn't remotely surprised to see the younger woman stroll out of the front door, her cronies still flanking her at either shoulder.

Anya smirks as she takes in the appearance of her sister's tormentor. Lexa really went to town on her, she's black and blue and swollen. Anya steps out of her car to confront Nia, but it's the brunette who speaks first.

"Anya Woods, to what do I owe the pleasure."

Anya can't help her continued smirk at the trouble Nia had getting that question out. She's clearly in a great deal of pain. Good.

"I have something that belongs to you." Anya pulls out the blade as she speaks. Nia's eyes widen. She can't help but voice her confusion.

"I thought you would have taken that to the police?"

"Not our style." One of Nia's crew steps forward to take the blade from Anya, but the eldest Woods sibling steps back. Not so fast.

"I'm returning this on the understanding that you will leave my little sister alone."

Her glare never leaves Nia. The younger woman quickly decides that her spot on the soccer team isn't worth all this. She shrugs her shoulders. "Lexa's a better player than me anyway."

Anya instantly understands that this comment is Nia's agreement, and she allows the blade to be taken from her. Anya nods and turns to leave.

"Your sisters quite the fighter, maybe she could teach me some moves?"

Anya chuckles at Nia's words. No chance. But she doesn't dignify her with a response, instead she jumps back into her car. Her next stop, Raven's place, she has never lied to her parents before, she isn't about to start now.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Lexa throws herself onto her bed when she reaches her room, her hand still throbbing. She hopes the painkillers kick in soon. Her thoughts quickly turn to her favourite blond, as they often do these days.

She reaches for her cell phone, and hits Clarke's number, she smiles when the call in answered inside two rings. Her smile grows at Clarke's first words.

"Lexa Woods, you should be asleep. You need to rest."

"Well hello to you too."

Clarke can hear the smirk in Lexa's tone. She can't help but relent. "Seriously though Lex, that's quite the injury you have there. Sleep helps the healing process."

"I know, I know. I promise I will try to get to sleep as soon as I'm done talking to you."

Clarke allows this. "Okay, that's acceptable. So, what can I do for you?"

Lexa giggles at Clarke's turn pf phrase, but its quickly replaced by a frown, when she remembers the reason for her call. "I'm grounded."

She sighs as she lets Clarke know, and continues to let Clarke know, just how terrible this news is, in case she hasn't figured out herself already. "Which means, that if my Dad insists on enforcing his completely unfair punishment, I won't be able to take you on our date Saturday."

Clarke is a little disappointed, and a little confused. "Why the hell have you been grounded?"

She's met by a lengthy exhale. "Because I refused to tell my Dad exactly what happened." She explains further. "I figure if I drop Nia in it about the knife, she will basically make my life hell. I've had enough of her shit already; so, I'm hoping that once she finds out I haven't spilled my guts about the weapon..."

"She might respect you enough to actually treat you like a human being?" Clarke finishes.

"Exactly." Lexa nods.

Clarke tuts. "Well it's probably a good idea, but it sucks that we can't go out Saturday."

"Well I'm hoping my dad realises just how unfair he's being by then, so I haven't lost all hope just yet. Plus, I was thinking that we could go to the Soccer match on Friday night. There's no way my dad will expect me to miss that, plus I can't play because of my hand. I know you're probably already going to watch Octavia or whatever…"

Lexa is rambling, Clarke thinks it's cute, and she's also pretty relieved she isn't the only one who turns into a rambling mess when she's nervous.

"Lexa, I would love to go the soccer match with you on Friday night."

Lexa feels the relief pour out of her. She still can't believe how Clarke can reduce her to this panicky mess. She swears she had more game than this back in Ton DC.

"That's great. Right well I better go and try and get some sleep. Doctors' Orders, right?"

"Correct." Clarke is still grinning like an idiot. "Sweet dreams Lex. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Good Night Clarke."

Lexa thought she would struggle to sleep, but after her chat with Clarke, she slept more soundly than she has in a while.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Lexa is apprehensively walking into school. As usual since this whole Nia Queen episode started, she's flanked at either side by Anya and Lincoln. However, this morning, she's also joined by Clarke, who slipped her hand into Lexa's as soon as she saw her and is currently cuddled into her side as they approach the entrance to the main building; Octavia who has hold of Lincoln's hand; and Raven who is casually chatting away to Anya; Bellamy has even joined them for the walk, he's currently talking to Lincoln over his little sister's head. Lexa can't quite believe how quickly the 7 of them have become friends, she really feels like she can rely on them for anything and vice versa. It makes the uncertainty over her entrance into school and the nerves she feels, a little less somehow.

As they enter the main school building, Lexa holds her breath as she spots Nia Queen who apparently has been waiting for her. Everyone else tenses, but no one speaks as their foe makes her way over. She disregards the others her focus solely on Lexa.

The tension is palpable, as they all wait for Nia to make the first move.

Nia just smirks, and holds out her hand to Lexa. A Truce. Lexa looks down at the outstretched hand, she knows exactly what it means. She would be a fool to turn it down. After a second or two of contemplating what to do, she looks Nia in the eyes, and shakes her outstretched hand. She actually hears the relief pour from her friends and family.

Nia still with the infuriating smirk on her face speaks. "See you at training on Monday." Then she's gone. Turning back and disappearing the way she came. Lexa watches her go, she has a feeling that this won't be the end of the war between her and Nia whilst they both attend at Polis High, but it will do for now.

She looks at Clarke who has the most brilliant smile on her face, and lets the breath that she didn't know she was holding out. The group disbands and the various age groups head off towards their home rooms.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Lexa is currently in Math, it's her least favourite class. Firstly, because it's the only class that she doesn't have a least one of her friends in with her; secondly because the teacher seems the genuinely hate her; and thirdly, because it's, well, Math. It seems today she is going get a fourth reason. Finn Collins.

Her arch rival has just crossed the threshold, apparently deciding to attend his first math lesson of the semester, given that he's most definitely been missing from all the rest. Lexa starts to panic as he makes his over to her, until she realises that the only empty seat in the whole class is next to her. Great.

"Hey. Lexa, right?" Finn speaks casually as he sinks into the set next to Lexa.

Lexa nods, intrigued that this boy has initiated contact with her so casually and so quickly. Intrigued enough to actually converse with him it seems. "Yeah. And you're Finn."

He smirks, its confident and genuine, not something she expected from him, she thought he'd be dripping in arrogance. Finn continues to speak. "And we both want Clarke."

Lexa feels her jaw stiffen. "From what I hear, you had her; and you blew it."

She watches as the boy's expression is suddenly overtaken by sadness. "Yeah. I blew it. I blew with Clarke, with Raven. Hell, with the whole damn group."

Lexa has to ask. "Why on earth would you do what you did?"

Finn is actually a little taken aback that Clarke has clearly shared that part of her history with Lexa already. This chick has only been at the school a couple of weeks.

Lexa is still waiting for an answer. "I don't know." He laughs bitterly. "In fact, I do know, it's every guys dream right, two beautiful girls." He shakes his head.

Lexa although appalled, senses that he hasn't finished, she allows him to continue. "I swear that's not me at all, I'm not that guy. But it was just kind of happening, and I let it, and before I knew it I was in too deep, and I was scared I'd end up hurting one of them."

"So instead you ended up hurting them both."

He nods in agreement. "And myself, and Bellamy and Octavia for that matter."

Lexa hopes her next words don't come across as sounding too dense. "You seem sorry."

Finn's confused. "Well yeah, of course I'm sorry. I ruined everything."

Lexa tries to explain further. "But you don't act sorry. That stunt you pulled at the fair."

Finn becomes slightly defensive. "I was drunk…" before he can continue the pity party Lexa cuts him off.

"You got drunk, because you feel sorry for yourself, not because you're sorry for what you did. It's pretty selfish Finn."

He manages to bite his tongue, and actually think about what Lexa has said before he retaliates; and he finds that she's exactly right.

"You're right, I'm a selfish, self-absorbed, prick." He gives her a wry smile and she finds herself returning it.

She decides that as she is such a good mood today, thanks to Nia's truce, she will offer him an olive branch. "Clarke wants to be your friend again. You need to do better if you want that to happen."

He eyes her suspiciously. "Seriously, you'd be okay with me, Clarke's ex-boyfriend coming back into her life."

Lexa raises her eyebrows, and manages to keep deadly serious. "Dude after how you treated her, there's no way she's ever taking you back as anything more than a friend. I'm not worried."

Finn doesn't know how to take it, given the expression on Lexa's face, he was pretty sure she was just being really nice to him, too nice in fact. Lexa can't take the puppy dog look on his face, and her face breaks into a huge grin followed by a quiet giggle. Finn actually sighs in relief. Lexa isn't so bad after all. Maybe with her as an ally he can get his friendship back on track with Clarke, and Raven, and the rest of the group.

He leans back in his chair, chewing in the end of his pen deep in thought as to just how he is going to go about actually doing it. Lexa watches him smiling, she knows how much it will mean to Clarke if he stops acting like a complete dufus.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Lexa knocks on Clarke's front door and waits patiently for the stunning blonde. It's Friday night, and the first friendly soccer match of the season. Unfortunately, Lexa's hand as suspected has kept her out of the match, she couldn't help the smile that hit her lips when she heard that Nia also wouldn't be eligible for the match due to a concussion she received in an accidental fall, the official reason. She made sure that Nia hadn't seen her smirk, that truce is a fragile one she's sure.

On the plus side, the fact that she's out injured at least means that she gets to spend the evening with Clarke. It's has she's having this thought that the front door to the Griffin residence swings open and she's met by the most brilliant smile.

"Hi." Lexa can't help the stupid grin that forms on her face at the sight of a smiling Clarke.

"Hi, yourself." Clarke looks Lexa up and down, she seriously doesn't know how she managed to get someone so hot to actually want to date her.

"You ready to go? Anya's going to drive us, she Raven and Lincoln are already in the car."

Clarke nods. "Cool let's get going." She skips past Lexa swinging her front door closed behind her, makes her way to the car and greets all of her friends, she jumps in the back seat next to Raven, and Lexa sweeps in beside her.

Once the journey starts, Clarke concentrates on Lexa. "How's your hand?" She poses the question as she reaches over and grabs her uninjured hand and takes it into her lap encased in her own hands.

Lexa smiles at the action, she loves how comfortable she and Clarke have become with each other in such a short space of time. "It's alright, still a little sore, but nothing compared to a few days ago. I'm hoping to go training on Monday."

Lincoln smirks from the front seat. "We'll see what dad has to say about that."

Lexa frowns, her father has kept up his unreasonable stance towards her all week, it was actually a stressful effort to get permission to attend tonight.

Clarke grins at the expression on the brunette's face. "I assume that means you're still grounded, and I have a free Saturday night."

Lexa's frown grows. "As of right now, yes. But I have a plan to put into action tomorrow that will hopefully set me free."

Lincoln chuckles again. "She means she's going to be annoying as hell until dad can't stand the sight of her and relents."

Lexa grins. "I have a 100% success rate to date." Clarke chuckles, as does Raven.

"Where's Bell? Are we picking him up?" Lexa poses the question.

Anya provides an answer. "He's meeting us there, he's catching a ride with his parents."

Lincoln tenses at the mentions of Octavia's parents, it doesn't go unnoticed by Anya, who can't help but tease. "What's wrong little brother, not ready to meet the parents yet?"

Lincoln pales. "They're not coming to meet me."

The rest of the occupants in the car stifle giggles. Anya puts him out of his misery. "Relax Romeo, they're just there to watch O play, Bell said he's just getting a ride with them, they will do their own thing once they get there."

The colour returns to Lincoln's cheeks. Raven can't help but once again mull over the relationship between Anya and Bellamy, they've clearly been in contact today, meaning they must have each other's numbers. She's not sure why but that really bothers her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Lexa, Clarke, Anya, Raven, Bellamy and Lincoln have positioned themselves on the bleachers right at the front, making sure to give Octavia their full support. O has been on fire, she's scored a hat trick already, and the game isn't over yet, although there isn't much longer to go. Lexa had been particularly enamoured by Clarke's robust support for O, she looks forward to getting out there herself in the hope that the blonde will become her own personal cheerleader.

Clarke has loved this, everyone getting on so well, her and Lexa being very affectionate with each other, she wasn't sure how Lexa would be with public displays of affection, but they have been holding hands and sharing kisses throughout the whole match, Clarke feels so lucky that this amazing woman has come into her life.

She frowns, as she sees a familiar figure come into view. She braces herself for this amazing evening to take a turn for the worse. Finn Collins is heading over to the group.

Lexa senses the change in Clarke's moods, and follows the blondes eyeline, her smile falters a little, but she retains a little hope following her chat with the boy earlier today.

Finn sheepishly arrives at the group, to be fair everyone has now noticed him, and the mood has become rather more tense than it was a few moments ago.

He smiles at Lexa first of all, and she can't help but reciprocate, hopeful that he here to start making amends.

"Hey Lexa." Clarke's eyes widen as she takes in the smile on her face, and even further when Lexa accepts Finns outstretched hand.

"Finn nice to see you again." Finn grins he knows the rest of the group must be losing their minds right now.

"You enjoying the game?" The two of the, carry on the conversation as if there's no one else there.

"I'd much rather be out there, but I guess it's not too bad on this side of the white lines." She strengthens her grip on Clarke's hand, and snuggles further into the bemused blondes side.

Finn chuckles at the action, and the look on Clarke's face. "Yeah I bet." He glances to Clarke again. "Nice to see you Clarke."

She just nods and smiles, she's too shocked to do anything else. He then turns his attention to Raven. "You too Rae."

Raven is still a little suspicious of the boy that broke her heart. "Uh uh." It's all she can manage right now, Finn gets it.

"Bellamy, you too. Hopefully I'll see you guys around." He heads off as sheepishly as he arrived. Small steps.

Lexa starts to concentrate on the game again as if nothing has just happened. She even whoops when Octavia takes a shot on goal. She glances around the group, and notes that all eyes are on her, all with matching astonished expressions.

"What?" Lexa whines at her friends.

Clarke takes on the role of spokesperson of the group. "Did we just enter an alternate universe, where you and Finn are friends?"

Lexa smirks. "Not an alternate universe, no. But I guess potentially we could be friends?"

"Since when?" Clarke doesn't attempt to hide the shock from her voice.

"We have math together, I guess we had a chat. Plus, I know how much you want him back in your life, so if he puts some effort into being less of a dick, the least I could do is put some effort into getting to know him." Lexa shrugs.

Clarke's expression changes from shocked to absolutely thrilled. Lexa has literally just made her melt. "You are seriously perfect."

Lexa can't help but beam at Clarke, although it she doesn't get a chance to respond, as Clarke's lips are on hers in an instant, this time they don't stop at just a peck.

The rest of the group who had been watching in awe, all start to roll their eyes. "Get a room guys." Is the heckle from Bellamy.

"Smooth work Lex." Is Raven's contribution.

Lincoln just slaps his sister on the back, whilst she's still mid kiss, before they all turn their attention back to the game.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

The match is over, a comfortable 6-0 victory for Polis High, with Octavia claiming player of the match. Most of the group ran down pitch side to congratulate O on an awesome game. Leaving Anya and Raven on the bleachers alone.

"O really is some player." Anya breaks the awkward silence that always seems to descend when the two of them are alone together.

"Yeah, she's great, but from what I hear she'll be even better once Lexa is in the team." Raven smiles.

Anya agrees. "Lexa is a great player. Standing up to Nia was definitely worth it."

The air between them becomes awkward again. Anya needs to ask something. "So that was Finn."

Raven is slightly shocked that Anya would mention him. She'd told Anya all about Finn and what he did to her and Clarke, way before any of this weirdness started to happen between them. "Yeah that was him."

Anya frowns. "I didn't think pretty boy would be your type."

Raven smiles, for some reason happy that Anya cares at all. "It's not really."

Anya feels a little braver. "So, what is your type then?"

She catches Raven's eyes and the stare between them becomes electric, neither able to look away. It makes raven feel alive. But she loses her nerve, and breaks the stare. "I don't have a type."

"Good to know." Anya's confidence continues.

Raven isn't feeling quite as confident. She looks at the ground nervously. "We all know what your type is, curly brown hair and abs for days right." Raven laughs trying to at least portray an ounce of confidence.

Anya rolls her eyes, Raven has clearly just described Bellamy. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you I'm not interested in Bellamy."

Raven shrugs. "It's not really any of my business who you're interested in, is it?"

The electric gaze returns, but before it has a chance to go any further, they are broken apart by the sound of Octavia's voice. "Guys, were heading to the Dropship for burgers."

Raven smiles at Anya before turning around and heading towards the group. Anya shakes her head and follows.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

To say Lincoln and Bellamy demolished their burgers would be an understatement, much to the disgust of the rest of the group. However disgusting eating habits aside, the boys, Octavia, Anya, Raven, Lexa and Clarke have had had an amazing evening at the burger joint, it's strange but really wonderful how quickly and easily the seven of them have become great friends.

Lexa frowns as she glances at her cell phone which has started to light up, flashing dad on the screen. The phone takes the attention of everyone at the table.

Anya speaks. "You better answer it Lex, you've got no chance of getting out tomorrow if you don't."

Lexa knows she's right, so she clicks accept and the rest of the group falls silent, and waits with baited breath.

"Hello."

Lexa sighs. "Fine."

She ends the call and looks out sadly to the rest of the table. "I have to go. Apparently, my sentence was lifted for the game only."

She starts to rise from her seat. Anya speaks. "I'll give you a ride."

"No don't worry about it, no point in ending everyone's fun huh. I can walk it's not that far from here."

Clarke is next to speak. "You haven't even finished."

"Anya's right, I need to do as he says today to stand any chance of getting out tomorrow."

"I'll come with you." Clarke rises and starts to gather her things together.

"Clarke, you don't have to, stay and have a good time."

"I want to." She looks at Octavia and Raven. "Rae, if you want to crash at mine tonight you're more than welcome." Raven just nods.

"See you in the morning O." Clarke slings her bag over her shoulder, and looks at Lexa expectantly. Lexa just smiles. "I guess I'll see you guys later."

Everyone shouts their goodbyes as the two make their exit.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Lexa chivalrous as ever, walks Clarke to her front door as usual.

"You better get home, I don't want you getting into any more trouble."

"You're probably right to be fair." Lexa sadly agrees.

Clarke squeezes her arm. "Keep me updated about tomorrow."

Lexa nods, and without further ado leans in to give Clarke a good night kiss. Clarke responds readily and it's not long before they're lost in the kiss; tongues duelling, and a fight between the, to pull the other closer. Lexa slips her hand under Clarke's jacket and starts to stroke the bare skin of her back, which in turn causes Clarke to bury her hands deeper into the brunette's wild locks.

Neither is sure how long they stand there at Clarke's front door engrossed in each other. Although both could probably tell you the exact time they heard the noise of someone clearing their throats.

The pair pull apart at the speed of light, and Lexa is sure she turns a bright shade of crimson red, when she sees Clarke's mum standing staring at them.

"Doctor Griffin. I'm really sorry." Lexa stumbles over her words. "I better get home."

She glances quickly at Clarke before heading quickly towards her house. Clarke has to cover her mouth with her hand to hide her laughter as she watches Lexa retreat. She turns back to her mum, who is also trying her best to get her laughter under control.

"Impeccable timing as always mother." Clarke smirks.

Abby puts an arm around her daughter's shoulder and leads them both inside. "And here I was thinking that my only daughter would be happy to see me on a Friday night."

"It is a rather astonishing turn up for the books." Clarke eyes her mother, and she can tell immediately from the way her mother looks away that she won't be sticking around.

"I've just come to grab a change of clothes. We're rammed, they need me to work a double."

Clarke just nods sadly as her mom disappears upstairs to grab the things she needs. Her heart aches a little. She really hoped her mom was home for the night.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following day as promised, Octavia is round at Clarke's, with Raven too obviously who had spent the night.

"So, what are the chances that Lexa is going to be relieved of her punishment so you two can get it on later." Octavia wiggles her eyebrows as she speaks.

Clarke throws a cushion at her head. "That is not what tonight is about; and to answer your question, no positive update as yet, but she is trying."

Raven laughs at the exchange between her two friends. "Anyway, what about you O, you and Lincoln doing the dirty yet?" This time it's Raven that wiggles her eyebrows.

Octavia laughs. "Nope not yet. He's special. I want things with him to be special."

The joking stops, Clarke and Raven can both see that Octavia is falling hard for Lincoln, in the same way that Clarke is for Lexa, the woods certainly do have a certain spell to cast. Octavia decides to not let the seriousness dwell.

"Anyway Rae, what's the dealio with you and the other Woods sibling? It would be kind of cool if we each nabbed ourselves a Woods."

Raven shakes her head. "there's really nothing going on between me and Anya."

Octavia decides to play with a fire a little. "Well if there is anything there, you need to make a move quickly, Bellamy seems interested."

Raven's head snaps up and the look she gives Octavia leaves her friend in no doubt that she actually is interested in the oldest Woods sibling. She decides to leave it there for now, knowing that raven will deal with whatever it is as and when she wants to, on her own terms at least.

Clarke breaks the tension. "Anyway… do you have plans with Lincoln tonight?"

"I do. He's taking me for dinner. He's so cute." Octavia gets the dreamy eyes again, and Clarke and Raven catch each other's gaze and roll their eyes.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

There's a similar conversation happening at the Woods residence, where Lexa, Anya and Lincoln are all sitting around the dining table in the kitchen.

"So, Lincoln, you and Octavia later." Lexa's tone confirms that she's teasing. Her next words confirm as much. "It's got to be at least the third date, right?"

He knows exactly what his sister is implying. "Come Lex it's not like that."

Anya is suddenly more interested in the conversation. Lincoln continues. "I like her. I really like her."

"Wow, she must have magical powers if she managed to tame you." Anya is genuinely surprised.

"It is what it is An, I think when you find someone that just might be perfect for you, you don't want to do anything that might mess it up. You know." He shrugs.

Lexa knows exactly what he means. "I know."

Anya thinks she might have an idea where he's coming from. "I know."

Her younger siblings don't hide their shock at Anya's admission, Lexa can't help but wonder if Anya is musing about Raven or Bellamy, she's obviously very close to both of them. Anya quickly changes the subject.

"Anyway Lex. How's operation get ungrounded going?"

Lexa smiles. "Well I for one feel like I've been exceptionally annoying today."

"I can vouch for that." Lincoln laughs as Lexa throws a napkin at him.

It's at this moment that Gustus wanders into the kitchen. He looks over at his three children, he knows what they all think of him for grounding Lexa, he knows himself that he's being unfair. Whatever passed between Lexa and Nia has clearly come to some sort of amicable conclusion if the last week at school is anything to go by.

A silence descends over the room as the three teenagers wait for their dad to speak.

He decides to put them out of their misery. "Lexa." He has the full attention of the room. "Grounding is lifted. You are free to roam the world again."

A smile erupts into Lexa's face, and she glances over to her brother and sister with an I told you so grin. Anya can't help but roll her eyes. Gustus it appears hasn't finished. "Don't think it's got anything to do with your antics today. You served your time admirably."

Gustus exits the kitchen, and despite her father's words Lexa glances back to her siblings. "100% record. Never fails."

Lincoln and Anya both laugh as Lexa grabs her phone and shoots off a text to Clarke to let her know that their date is most definitely on later.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Twitter: Eden_Ashley_Chr**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay.**

 **I know this is pretty cliche, but reviews really do motivate. The last chapter didn't really get any, and I kind of lost all motivation. I really do appreciate everyone that takes the time to give me feedback, good or bad.**

 **If you guys aren't enjoying the story - please do let me know and i'll wrap it up a little quicker than planned and concentrate on other things.**

 **I own nothing**

Lexa shot off a text to Clarke and then proceeded to get ready at the speed of light. Clarke has had a similar speed dressing experience. The brunette has just knocked at Clarke's door; trying her best to keep the excited butterflies in her stomach under control; she really cannot wait for her stunning girlfriend to open up, she isn't disappointed when Clarke greets her with the most beautiful smile. Lexa can't help but reciprocate with a wide grin.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." Clarke manages to respond through her beaming smile. "So where are you taking me?" she can't help the playful edge to her tone.

Lexa panics a little. "Now remember that I haven't lived here that long."

Clarke rolls her eyes, but the smile never leaves her lips. She links her arm into Lexa's and the pair of them start to move away from Clarke's front door. The brunette continues. "I thought we could go to the Arcade, and then maybe grab a burger or something afterwards."

Lexa actually holds her breath as she waits for a response from the blonde. Clarke has to stifle a giggle at just how nervous Lexa is right now, does this girl not understand that she could say they were going to the library and Clarke would love it cos she got to spend time with her. Clarke's pause causes Lexa's to worry to increase rapidly, she starts to ramble.

"If you hate it, we can do something else, anything you want…"

Lexa's incoherent chatter is cut short by Clarke's lips on hers, it's short and sweet, but it fills Lexa's heart, and she can't help the smile that forms on her face.

"Lex, relax. I love the arcade." Lexa just smiles and nods, still too affected by Clarke's affection to actually formulate a sentence. Clarke feels a little mischievous, as she always does in this stunning woman's presence. "Besides you know how much I love to kick your ass at games."

Lexa actually laughs out loud. "I beg you cast your mind back to our first date Clarke. There was only one person getting their ass kicked that night. If I recall rightly, I was named Queen of that date."

Clarke pretends to be offended. "You know, you talk a big game Woods, but can you back that up at the Arcade?"

"You know it Griffin."

They both laugh and happily head towards their destination, both now deliriously excited for their evening ahead.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The date has been playful so far, and unexpectedly even as far as Lexa is concerned, the scores are currently level, it seems that each girl has excelled at different tasks in the Arcade. Lexa, it turns out is quite the pro at the basketball hoop game, not unexpected; Clarke it appears is quite the speed demon, and beat Lexa comprehensively at the driving simulation games, much to the brunette's annoyance. They have decided that a friendly game of pool will be the decider.

Lexa had assumed that this would play right into her hands, given her prowess at sports and Clarke's apparent allergic reaction to anything that could be deemed exercise. Her first clue that she was wrong should have been when Clarke agreed.

It appears the blonde is also surprisingly good at pool, almost as good as Lexa is; almost, but not quite. Lexa is winning, but it's been a tough slog, Clarke has really tested her. Lexa cannot lose, her stubborn pride won't allow it. Clarke knows how much Lexa wants to win, she barely suppresses her amusement at Lexa's competitiveness and her need to win. She really, really wants to see how Lexa reacts to losing; not something that's likely right now, Lexa is lining up to pot her final colour ball, which should be a relatively easy pot and if she plays it right, which Clarke knows she has the skills to do, the black will be an easy shot too.

Clarke decides to play a little dirty, grinning again at the concentration on her dates face, she picks up the chalk from the edge of the table. This catches Lexa's attention, the brunette grins inwardly, as if Clarke thinks she actually going to get another shot. Lexa's cockiness doesn't last very long, in fact it's milliseconds before her mouth goes completely dry, and she forgets what day it is never mind what shot she was going to take next.

Clarke releases the top button on her shirt as she takes in Lexa's confident expression. Clarke knows she has a great cleavage and she knows that it's her best chance of winning right now; she doesn't even feel remotely bad about what she's about to do. She leans over the table, as if she's checking out the angle of Lexa's next shot, a great excuse she thinks, in actual fact what she has just done, is given her date an ample view of the valley between her breasts. Lexa's expression changes immediately, Clarke notes the brunette licking her lips, and her pupils blow; mission accomplished. Well half accomplished anyway, Lexa's reaction has pretty much blown Clarke's mind too. Holy shit the look Lexa is giving her right now, like she wants to devour her, like she's the most beautiful thing on the earth, makes Clarke forget how to breath, never mind anything else.

"You okay there Lex." Clarke tries to gain some modicum of control.

Lexa drags her eyes away from the amazing view that she has flashed in front of her, she knows Clarke has spoken, but she couldn't tell you in a million years what she said, she tries to shake the haze away and concentrate back on her shot, not without taking one last glance at Clarke's half open shirt. She's an actual goddess.

Lexa takes the shot, and misses. It pisses her off enough to almost bring her back to reality. It's Clarke's laugh that brings her fully back to the real world. She tuts, unsure if she's more mad at Clarke's antics or herself for falling for them.

"You did that on purpose Griffin."

Clarke smiles, not even willing to lie about it. "I absolutely did. I'm glad you enjoyed the view."

Lexa smirks, her cheeks may or may not have a dusting of crimson on them right now. "So, you like to play dirty huh. Interesting. I'll remember that."

Clarke just gives her the sweetest grin as she makes her way around the table so she can attempt to sink her final colour ball. It's a slightly harder shot that the one Lexa just failed miserably with, Clarke frowns as she takes in the table below, not really sure what angle to take. Lexa decides to seize her opportunity; she likes the thought of instant Karma.

She waits for Clarke to lower herself to the table, before placing an arm either side of her, and guiding the blonde's hands on the cue; she claims a minor victory when she hears the small intake of breath in Clarke's throat at her touch; she places her lips against Clarke's ear and whispers.

"The trick with this shot, is that you need to double the white ball." The goose bumps form immediately on Clarke's skin and Lexa is delighted, Clarke curses her body for betraying her, but she can't bring herself to care really, not when Lexa is pressed this close against her, and is breathing into her her. God, she is so sexy.

Lexa places Clarke's hands where they need to be on the cue, and directs the angle. "Now not too hard." Clarke thinks Lexa might actually be trying to kill her with her choice of words. "Just a gentle caress." Yep Clarke has actually died.

The contact is gone as quickly as it arrives, Lexa feeling her work is done. Clarke looks up at the stunning girl knowing full well what the brunette has just tried to do, and desperately hoping that she doesn't show her just how much she succeeded by blowing her next shot. She looks back at the ball, but no matter how hard she tries she can't think about anything else than Lexa's front pressed right up against her back, and she honestly couldn't care less about winning this game anymore.

She blows the shot and immediately throws the cue onto the table, much to Lexa's dismay. "Call it a draw."

Clarke conveys that she can't take any more of this little game, Lexa happily submits. "Whatever you want." she shrugs. "Shall we grab some food?"

Clarke nods, but in all honestly, she feels like she needs a cold shower. She has never been this hot for anyone before. It's delicious.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Ever the gentlewoman, Lexa walks Clarke back to her door after their amazing date. It had been a magical evening for both of them, not because the venue had been particularly great; just because they had each other's company. Clarke can honestly say she's never felt like this before, and Lexa would have to agree. Clarke really is something else.

Clarke pauses at her door and turns to face the source of all of her recent happiness. Lexa isn't looking at her with any sort of expectation, she's just beaming at her, and Clarke can tell that the gorgeous green-eyed beauty feels just as giddy as she does right now.

"Do you want to come in?" A nervousness descends on Clarke.

Lexa feels the tension, as if this invitation in means more than all the others extended before. She nods. "Okay."

Clarke pushes open her front door and waits for Lexa to stride through before closing it behind the attractive brunette. Clarke hates that's she's started to over think things now, it's been such a perfect date. Just because she invited Lexa in doesn't mean anything is going to happen between them, and she knows Lexa would never pressure her into do something she wasn't ready for, so she's really not sure why she feels so nervous right now.

She steps immediately to the fridge and grabs them both a bottle of water, handing one to Lexa, together with a sheepish smile. Of course, Lexa picks up on Clarke's mood.

"Hey Relax. This is me."

And Clarke does immediately, as soon as Lexa speaks. "Sorry I don't know what's wrong with me. I've had such a brilliant night."

Lexa rubs her hands up and down Clarke's arms, and the blonde melts into the touch. "I've had a great night too. But that doesn't mean anything else has to happen Clarke."

"It's not that I don't want to. I really really do." Lexa smirks at Clarke's words.

"It's Just that after everything that happened with Finn, I guess I'm kinda scared." Lexa bristles at the mention of Clarke's ex, but she covers it well; pulling Clarke into a hug and kissing the top of her head.

"That is completely understandable. I want you to be sure Clarke, I want you to trust me enough to take the next step; and I'm aware of how hard that will be after what happened in your past." Clarke pulls back and looks up into beautiful green eyes.

"You are seriously perfect. You know that right."

Lexa drops onto the couch. "Yeah I guess that's an accurate description." Her smug grins earns her a slap on the arm from Clarke, before she drops down onto the couch next to her.

"So, come on then Lex. Tell me about your previous sexual encounters. You know all about my one previous disaster!"

Lexa chuckles. "Well what do you want to know?"

"Well I assume there is previous to talk about, I mean you have seen you, haven't you?"

Smug grin returns. "I do have a mirror." Another playful slap from Clarke.

Lexa swallows, her turn to be nervous now. "But I am only 16 Clarke."

Clarke can't hide her shock. "Wait, what? Are you seriously telling me you're a …"

Clarke doesn't finish her sentence, worried that she might offend Lexa. The brunette doesn't mind, she knows Clarke isn't teasing her, in fact she's kind of thrilled, Clarke's shock is clearly based around how attractive she finds Lexa rather than anything else.

"A virgin. It's okay, you can say it, I'm not ashamed."

"Well obviously, it's nothing to be ashamed of Lex." Clarke moves closer hand places a hand on her knee. "I just assumed, that you'd have girls throwing themselves at you at your old school. I mean you've only been here like a month, and you've already had me and Costia..."

"Throwing yourselves at me?" Lexa wiggles her eyebrows, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

She swallows, getting a little more serious. "It's not like I didn't have offers Clarke, and it's not like I haven't done stuff." She shrugs her shoulders, and repeats her line from earlier. "I'm 16 years old, I guess I'm just not in any rush, I want it to feel right you know."

Clarke's face is like a beacon of pride at the moment, Lexa is so true to herself it actually causes the biggest smile to erupt onto the blonde's face. "Wow. That's pretty amazing Lex."

Lexa decides to try and regain the playfulness from earlier. "Plus, I'm confident that when we're both ready, I'm more than capable of blowing your mind."

Clarke should laugh she knows Lexa is joking, but she can't help but focus on something else. "You think you feel ready with me?"

Her heart races as she waits for the answer, Lexa places her hand under Clarke's chin, causing eye contact between the two. "When you're ready, I know I will be too." Clarke smiles, her heart actually constricts in Her chest. "This feels really special Clarke, this thing between us."

"You feel it too huh?" It's all the words Clarke can manage, she can't wait any longer for those gorgeous lips to be on hers, she pounces forward and Lexa doesn't hold back. Clarke doesn't think she'll ever tire of these lips on hers.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Lexa enjoyed a mostly PG-13 make out session with Clarke before heading home. She feels really genuinely happy. She strolls through the house, and keeps going through the kitchen and out onto the decking at the back, where she finds Lincoln looking just as blissful as she feels. He's sitting at the wooden table that forms part of their garden furniture, Lexa flops down next to him, and the two sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

It's Lincoln that breaks the silence. "How was your date?"

Lexa can't help the smile that erupts onto her face. "Incredible." Lincoln reciprocates his sisters smile. Lexa continues. "I'm kind of surprised that you're home. I thought you'd still be with Octavia."

Lincoln gets the implication his sister is making. "I walked her home, gave her a good night kiss, and that was enough for now."

"You really like her huh bro?"

"Yeah probably as much as you like Clarke."

She knows he's trying to tease her, but she doesn't take any notice. "That much huh?"

Lexa's smile is brilliant and Lincoln can't help but grin back. "You know I thought I'd hate it here. Having to move away from all our friends." Lexa listens intently as her brother continues. "It's like I spent all those years building up a rep in Ton DC, I thought it all meant something, football, girls, being a jock. Then I met Octavia, and I realise that none of that rep bullshit meant anything at all. You know?"

Lexa nods. "I mean I never had quite the rep with the ladies that you did." She wiggles her eyebrows and Lincoln snorts. "But yeah, I know exactly what you mean."

They share a final smile and then silently decide between them that there has been far too much mushiness for one evening and the usual sibling teasing needs to return. Lincoln doesn't hold back. "Lexa, I had girls dumping me that thought they had a chance with you, so don't give me that less rep crap."

Lexa bursts out laughing, mainly because she knows of at least one occasion where that actually did happen. Lincoln didn't speak to her properly for like a week, even though she didn't even go out with the girl, even though she wasn't interested in going out with the girl.

It's at this precise moment that Anya steps out of the back door and joins her two younger siblings. "Wow you two both home alone on date night. Are you guys losing your touch?"

Lincoln throws a coaster at his older sister, and Lexa just rolls her eyes as Anya joins them at the table.

"Where have you been o dearest big sister of ours." Lexa grins, she has a fairly good idea exactly where Anya has been; well one of two possibilities.

Anya has the good grace to look a little sheepish as she joins them at the table. "Out."

Lexa giggles, knowing just how private her sister is, she knows not to push, that Anya will share when she's ready. The three Woods' enjoy each other's company for a little while longer before disappearing to bed. Content.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anya stands arms folded taking in the sight before her. The car is interesting to say the least. Actually, it's not interesting, it's a hunk of junk, and that's being polite. It's mostly black, apart from the rust of course, and she's willing to bet good money that this thing is older than she is.

She hears Raven's voice beside her, she can't help but notice the excitement in the younger girl's tone as she rushes out her words. "So, what do you think. Can we fix it up in time for my 17th birthday in a couple of months?"

Anya doesn't have the heart to tell Raven what she really thinks, so she plasters a smile on her face. "It's going to take some work Reyes."

A little of the excitement trickles out of her, she knows it's going to take a lot of work, and she's been a little worried about how much money she's going to have to put into the car from the start, given that she doesn't have any.

Anya senses the brunette deflate. She places a hand on her shoulder. "We can give it a go."

Anya is rewarded with the most brilliant smile, and she almost doesn't care that she's essentially just agreed to give up her evenings and weekends for the foreseeable future. She thinks out loud about the next issue in her mind.

"We absolutely can't do it here though." Anya glances around the street outside Raven's apartment, the shop fronts running along the side walk, hardly the ideal place; for one there isn't really enough space. Raven looks at the car again, sixing it up, maybe this is going to be too much to take on.

Anya knows one solution. "You'll have to bring it to my place, we can work on it on the driveway."

"Won't your parents mind?"

Anya shrugs. "Probably." She frowns for a second. "But I'll square it away with them."

Raven almost squeals with excitement. "Thank, you so much." She manages as she pulls the older girl into a hug. Anya embraces her willingly, but the awkwardness that usually overtakes them both in this kind of situation descends again. Anya shakes it off.

"So how much did you pay for this piece of junk anyway."

Raven slaps her playfully. "Nothing actually. One of the regulars in the diner I work at knows how much I wanted a car, so he donated this."

Anya wipes her brow. "Jeehze, couldn't you just seduce an old rich guy like a normal girl."

Raven tuts. "I didn't seduce anyone, rich or poor. It's just one of the rare nice guys at my job."

Anya winces. She hates that Raven has to work at job at all at her age, her Mom should be the one looking after her, not the other way around. But on top of that she hates how shitty Raven's job appears to be, Raven doesn't moan that much, Anya would be a lot more vocal she thinks. She decides not to dwell on it, not today, today she wants Raven's excitement about her potential new wheels to be prolonged.

"I'll have to call Lincoln and Lexa to come help us with the tow, to get it back to my place."

Raven's excitement takes off of another reason altogether. "How were the big dates last night, I expect to hear tales of first times aplenty."

Anya laughs. "Don't act like Octavia and Clarke haven't been texting you since last night, gushing about my younger siblings."

"Tell me how that is different to any other day of my life." Raven manages to keep her face deadpan, which causes Anya to laugh out loud.

"Well to be honest I think they're both losing their touch. They were both already home when I got in. So, I really don't think there were any first time anything's last night."

"They all seem to really like each other." Raven shrugs. "I guess they want it to be special." She follows up this comment by putting her fingers in her mouth and fake vomiting, again causing Anya to chuckle.

"They must do; because I know for a fact, Lincoln would have definitely at least tried to sneak her up to his room, if she was any other girl."

"Octavia and Clarke really deserve some happiness."

Anya agrees, and more so knows that Lincoln and Lexa do too, but that's not what she vocalises. "So do you."

Their eyes meet for what feels like an eternity. Neither looks away, both smile. Raven has been thinking a lot about Anya recently, about these feelings that she apparently has, she must do right, she's accepted that she's jealous at the thought of Anya and Bellamy together, it literally causes a shiver down her spine. She's not fully ready to give into this just yet, but she's happy enough to acknowledge it for now, and that seems to be enough for Anya right now too.

"Right, lets go and find my brother and sister so we can rope them into helping. No doubt we'll also come across your best friends at the same time." Anya wiggles her eyebrows.

Raven giggles and follows the older girl to her car.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The six teenagers had managed to somehow tow Raven's new old car onto the Woods' driveway; Raven, Clarke and Octavia had disappeared pretty sharply, probably so Clarke and Octavia can fill Raven and each other in on last nights dates. Leaving the three Woods siblings, much like Anya had earlier; standing in front of the vehicle arms folded, faces scrunched.

Lincoln is first to speak. "Do you really think you can fix this up Anya?"

She exhales loudly. "I can try."

Lexa eyes up the rusty old thing before her, she wants to make sure that Anya actually knows what Linc is asking. "So it actually drives, An?"

This time Anya tuts and Lexa can't help but smirk. "Have you even popped the trunk and had a look at what delights await you?"

"I've been putting it off." Anya admits.

"No time like the present." Lexa steps forward as she speaks and pulls the bonnet up; Lincoln and Anya brace themselves.

Lexa takes in the sight before her. "Jezhee An. These parts look like they'll turn into dust on touching."

Anya frowns. Gustus chooses this precise moment to walk out of the house, coming to inspect Anya's latest project for himself.

"What's with all the long faces children." He glances into the hood of the car and feels like he's just answered his own question.

Anya vocalises what everyone is thinking. "This is going to cost a small fortune to fix up."

The Woods family members all nod to agree. A sadness takes over Anya. "Money that Raven doesn't have." Seems like Raven's birthday wish won't be granted this year, no matter how much she wants to help out the younger girl, she just can't afford all the parts herself.

Lexa looks over her sister, she isn't really sure what's going on between Raven and Anya; but she can see how bummed Anya is at not being able to do this for her friend. "I've probably got about 400 bucks in my account."

Lincoln quickly follows Lexa's lead. "I have maybe 200 I can throw in."

Gustus is becoming more proud of his children by the second, he decides to assist too, this obviously means an awful lot to his offspring. "I'll tell you what. Whatever you guys can muster amongst yourselves, I will match."

Anya beams at her Dad and Gustus knows that his work here is done, he moves back into the house.

She turns back to Lexa and Lincoln. "You guys don't have to do that you know."

Lexa shrugs. "She's our friend too An."

"Yeah it's no biggie sis." Lincoln adds.

Raven, Clarke and Octavia have apparently exited Clarke's house and bound over to the driveway. Raven in particular is excited to see her baby again; the car, not Anya.

"So, what's the verdict?" Anya smiles at the way Ravens voice is laced with pure joy, this will be absolutely worth it.

"I hope you're ready to work your ass off Reyes."

Raven practically squeals with delight she was so sure Anya was going to tell her that there was no chance.

Clarke slips an arm around Lexa's waist. "Want to come back to my place and make out."

"Always." She looks over to the rest of the group. "Catch you guys later."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Clarke and Lexa find themselves chilling out on Clarke's couch, wrapped up in each other, some TV show playing away for some back-ground noise. Clarke is tracing her fingers over Lexa's, and pulls the brunettes still bandaged hand into hers.

"How's your hand feeling?"

Clarke speaking pulls Lexa out of her reverie she had been just enjoying the moment, like she does anytime she and Clarke are together. "It's a lot better. It's stopped throbbing anyway."

"When do you think you'll be back fully functioning?" Clarke doesn't immediately realise the connotations of her question.

Lexa smirks. "Why, do you have big plans for my hand Clarke?"

Clarke laughs and playfully smacks Lexa's hand away. "I was thinking more about when you might be able to play soccer again. I'm really looking forward to watching."

Lexa casts her mind back to Friday night and the gusto with which Clarke supported Octavia. "I'm looking forward to you watching."

They smile at each other, and then settle back into a comfortable silence. It's not long before Clarke starts to think out loud again.

"Do you really think Anya and Raven will be able to fix up that car."

Lexa laughs out loud at the look on Clarke's face, clearly the blond doesn't think they can. "I know Anya will give it her best shot." She pauses before adding flippantly. "It's going to cost me a small fortune."

Now clarke is confused. "What do you mean?"

Lexa is slightly sheepish. "Well we know Raven doesn't have much cash, and that car is basically going to be a money pit when it comes to parts, Lincoln and I are chipping in, so is my dad actually."

Clarke smiles, what an incredible family that's she's had the good fortune of having moved into her street. "I'm sure I can raid my piggy bank too."

Clarke can't help but voice her next question. "What do you thinks going on with Anya and Rae?"

Lexa has asked herself the same question on more than one occasion. "I honestly have no idea. Anya is seriously the most private person I've ever met; if there is anything going on, the information will definitely break from Raven, so you'll probably know before I do. Before this whole car thing, I wasn't sure if it was Anya and Raven or Anya and Bellamy."

Lexa shrugs. Clarke muses. "Yeah, I wasn't sure what was going on with Bell either, Raven seemed to be fairly interested in that development."

"Maybe An and Rae are just friends and my older sister is actually banging Bellamy, maybe we'll never know."

Clarke giggles. "Trust me we would absolutely know if Anya was banging Bellamy, as much as I love him, he would not be able to keep that information to himself."

They both laugh. "I'll guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"I guess so." Clarke places her hands on either side of Lexa's faces and pulls those gorgeous lips closer to her own. "In the meantime…" She wiggles her eyebrows. Lexa's lips meet hers within a millisecond.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Anya and Raven have been nose deep in engineering manuals, researching the parts they would need to fix up Raven's car at the Woods' kitchen table for the best part of four hours. Gustus and Indra have gone out to a restaurant with friends, Lexa still hasn't come home from Clarke's, and Lincoln is up in his room with Octavia doing god knows what.

Anya needs a break, she demonstrates as much by jumping up from the table. "Drink?"

"Sure."

Anya wanders over to the fridge and grabs two sodas. "Are you hungry?"

"Not massively." Raven stands and joins Anya over in the kitchen; the younger woman is smirking. "Need a break huh?"

"Are you saying that you don't? Anya challenges.

"I guess some fresh air could do us both good."

Anya wanders out through the double doors into the back garden, before dropping herself down at the wooden table, and glancing out across the large back garden, closely followed by Raven.

"I'm really glad you guys moved here." Raven isn't sure where that came from, but she doesn't regret saying, it's the truth after all.

Anya smiles. "Me too." See passes one of the soda cans to Raven, they both notice it, when their fingers touch, the electricity between them.

"I really appreciate you helping me out with the car." Raven smiles sheepishly.

"Wow, you're grateful for quite a lot this evening; are you sure you're the real Raven, the Raven I know isn't usually this soppy." Anya quirks her brow to show she's teasing.

"Careful Woods." Raven playfully slaps the older girls arm, as she relaxes back in the chair and takes a swig from her can. Her serene mood doesn't last, and she sighs, she needs to voice what she's been thinking all the while they've been delving through the car magazines.

Anya waits for Raven to get whatever this is off her chest. "I appreciate you helping me with the car." The brunette repeats. "But I think we both know there's no way I can afford all of the parts that it's gonna need to get it back up and running."

A sadness descends on her features, and Anya smiles, happy that she has such wonderful friends and family; she's had a text from both Lexa and Lincoln confirming that both Clarke and Octavia are ready and willing to contribute to the 'get Raven her wheels birthday fund.'

Raven sees the grin on Anya's face. "What?"

"We'll get the parts Rae, don't worry about it."

Raven's initial emotion is anger. "I'm not some charity case Anya."

Anya should have known that Raven would have jumped immediately to that conclusion, it actually makes Anya a little angry in return. "No you're not. You're an amazing friend; and an incredible person who would do anything for anyone else; which is probably why I didn't even have to ask, Lexa, Lincoln, Clarke, Octavia, hell even my Dad to help out, they just offered."

Raven is taken aback, firstly by the fact that everyone has been so generous, and secondly by the level of emotion Anya is displaying. Raven Has no answer for her, she doesn't know what to do for the best, but she knows what she wants to do, and for once in her life she's going to do something for herself for once.

She leans forward and meets Anya's lips, its takes the older girl a couple of seconds to get over the shock of what's actually happening, but when she does, she kisses Raven back with a desire she didn't know resided in her; they both get fully lost in the kiss. Until Raven starts to panic. She pulls back as quickly as she initiated the kiss, leaving Anya confused all over again.

Raven touching her own lip, looks at Anya like she's just grown a second head, she can't deal with the consequences of her actions right now, she's too conflicted, too scared.

"I have to go." And she gone before Anya has a chance to react.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **As always, let me know what you think**

 **Twitter: Eden_Ashley_Chr**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing**

Raven ran to the first place she thought of. Clarke's. She doesn't stop to think about the fact the Lexa is still over when she bursts through the front door.

Clarke is currently straddling Lexa on the couch, they are both very into their current make out session; hands are wandering, that is until the front door flies open, and someone strides in. Clarke leaps from Lexa's lap; Lexa's main thought is why does Mrs Griffin pick the worst times to come home. Clarke must be having similar thoughts, which is why they're both shocked to see Raven staring back at them.

Raven just stands taking in the sight before her, blown pupils, mussed hair, swollen lips. Why is it so god damn easy for these two, but in her it causes an emotional breakdown, she shakes her head and without saying a word she rushes through into Clarke's kitchen, and begins to pace, hoping that her best friend will follow her.

Lexa looks at Clarke. The blond knows her best friend, she knows Raven is upset and she needs to deal. Lexa can see the regret on Clarke's face and smiles. The brunette understands immediately, she nods her head towards the kitchen. "Go, tend to your best friend. I'll call you later to make sure she's okay."

Clarke beams. Literally perfect. She leans forwards and places a sweet kiss onto her girl's lips. Lexa stands and starts to head towards the front door. She stopped by Clarke's voice. "Send Octavia please."

Lexa just nods before exiting. Clarke takes a deep breath, she knows Raven isn't prone to emotional outbursts, but her best friend definitely looked on the verge of tears when she stampeded through her living room. Here goes nothing she supposes.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Lexa heads back home and decides to summon Octavia prior to finding Anya, she assumes Raven's current mood is down to her older sister, and she can't imagine her sibling is going to be in a very good mood right now.

However, she decides to focus on the task at hand, which could be equally torrid. She knows that Octavia is in Lincoln's room, and she knows she needs to disturb them from whatever it is they're doing. She's been standing outside her brother's bedroom door for at least 30 seconds just looking at it, she hasn't heard anything untoward, so she decides to bite the bullet and knock.

Octavia's squeal is immediate; her new friend must assume that it's her Mum or Dad, because the bedroom door swings open a millisecond later. Octavia obviously keen to prove that she and Lincoln weren't up to anything too damning. Although the fact that Lincoln is currently frantically trying to put his shirt back on, suggests otherwise.

He stops immediately when he sees who's at the door. "Oh Lex, it's only you"

Lexa gives them both a sheepish smile. Octavia takes a breath and calms herself down at the sight of her teammate. Delighted that she and Lincoln haven't been caught out by Mr or Mrs Woods.

It's been an abnormal amount of time since anyone spoke. All a little too flustered and embarrassed. Lincoln breaks the tension. "What can we do for you sis?"

Lexa's face stays stoic, she glances at Octavia. "Clarke asked me to send you over. Raven, she looked pretty upset."

Octavia springs into action immediately, she throws her shoes back on and plants a kiss on Lincoln's cheek, smiling at Lexa before she makes her exit, leaving the brother and sister alone.

Lincoln looks confused. "What was Raven upset about?"

Lexa shrugs. "No idea, but Anya must be involved."

Lincoln frowns. Lexa gets the sentiment entirely. "Want to go and face the beast?" Lexa tries to lighten the mood.

It works a little. "I guess it's better to get it out of the way."

Lincoln moves past his sister, and they both head down the stairs; not particularly looking forward to what kind of attitude their oldest sister might be displaying when they get down there.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lexa and Lincoln stalk their back door, knowing that Anya is on the other side, both apprehensive about approaching their older sister. Lexa sighs, they may as well get this over with; she opens the door and strides through, Lincoln although surprised, follows quickly after his younger sister.

Anya is still sitting at the table, just staring out over the back garden. She looks up at the commotion, and see's both of her younger siblings, eyes wide, both trying their best to convey a 'look at us were so understanding' expression. Urgh.

She should have known Raven would have bolted to Clarke's, alerting Lexa to the drama, who in turn she supposes alerted Octavia, and in doing so Lincoln. She needs to process, she absolutely cannot cope with talking this out right now.

She's looks up again at her brother and sister, both still attempting to formulate a sentence. She doesn't give them a chance. She jumps up.

"I'm going for a drive."

She ignores Lexa shouting after her and slams the front door behind her. Lexa looks at Lincoln who just shrugs. As Lexa had previously predicted when speaking to Clarke, looks like they will have to wait for Raven to spill before they will actually know what's happened. She just hopes her sister is okay.

XXXXXXXXXX

Octavia had joined Clarke sitting at her kitchen table, and both have been watching Raven pacing for the last 20 minutes. Their best friend hasn't actually spoken as yet; so, they are none the wiser as to what has actually happened.

Octavia tries to encourage raven. "Erm Rae, clearly everything's not okay? But we can't actually help unless you talk to us?"

Raven pauses and contemplates speaking. She loses her nerve. Clarke tries to assist her. "Is it about the car?"

Raven sighs and drops into a chair opposite her two best friends. She glances up at Clarke as she has obviously just posed the question. But Raven has a completely unrelated one of her own. "How did you know you were into girls?"

The question takes Clarke by surprise in the moment, but given her previous thoughts about Raven and Anya, she's not all that taken aback at the subject. Clarke and Octavia share a knowing glance, and the blond clears her throat, to get over her initial shock, and attempts to give Raven an answer.

"I know this is a really shitty answer Rae, but I kind of just knew." She shrugs. "I just found girls attractive I guess around the same time I found guys attractive."

"So, you always knew?" Raven is interested by this point, Clarke just nods to show her answer is yes. Clearly this is not the response Raven was looking for, another almighty sigh from the brunette.

"Do you think you can just start finding women attractive?"

Octavia tries to help. "Hell yes that can happen. I had to question my sexuality after that first training session with Lexa."

This earns Octavia a slap on the arm from Clarke and a small smile from Raven, meaning the smack was totally worth it. "Calm down Griffster, luckily for you, the Commander has an even more attractive brother."

Clarke rolls her eyes. Octavia turns back to Raven, and decides to get serious. "Rae, I honestly believe that sometimes you meet someone, and gender doesn't matter; it's just that person you know, you fall for the person not the sex."

Raven nods thoughtfully. Clarke decides to probe a little further. "What exactly happened Rae?" She pushes it a touch more. "It's kind of obvious that Anya's involved."

Ravens panic from earlier is now replaced by mortification. Her head falls into her hands and she groans. Clarke and Octavia share another glance, this time confused.

Raven's head snaps back up, she decides to go with the old Band-Aid trick. Straight out with it. "I kissed Anya."

Before anyone else gets a chance to say anything, Raven continues. "I kissed her and then I freaked out and ran away." She laughs. "I kissed her and then ran away, Anya must think I'm such a loser."

Her head returns to her hands. Octavia starts to stroke her hair. "Anya won't think anything of the sort."

"What am I supposed to do?" Raven chances looking up at her best friends.

Clarke breaks the news that Raven already knows, but doesn't want confirming. "You're going to have to talk to her Rae."

Another sigh. "Urgh. I was kind of hoping I could just ignore her for the rest of the school year."

Clarke laughs out loud. "I don't think that's very likely Rae, given mine and Octavia's current relationship status with the other too Woods siblings."

"Yeah, unless you want to spend the rest of the school year alone." Octavia adds in.

Raven accepts her fate. "I guess I need to speak to her. But not right this second."

Clarke smiles. "According to Lexa, Anya has headed out for a drive anyway, so you have a small reprieve."

Raven cringes at the thought that Anya needed the space. She really hopes she hasn't messed up whatever this is between them. Clarke adds. "But I've told Lex to text me as soon as she's back, so don't think you're getting away with it that easily."

"Relax Clarke, I know I need to make this better."

Octavia decides to Change the subject, to something less awkward. "So, while we wait, you…" She gestures to Clarke "…can tell us what you were up to with Lex this evening."

Clarke blushes causing Raven to laugh. "I got a pretty decent view of what they were up too."

Octavia joins Raven in laughter which earns them both a tut and a gentle laugh from their blonde best friend.

"Seriously though, how's that going Clarke?" Octavia is genuinely curious.

"What do you mean?" Clarke is mildly confused.

Octavia quickly becomes exasperated with what she perceives as coyness from Clarke. "Come on Clarkey. S.E.X. That's what I mean."

Clarke laughs at her friend's enthusiasm. "O, we're not having sex, we're not there yet. We've only been in like two dates."

"Two official dates, but you do spend every available second together." Octavia raises her eyebrows.

Clarke looks to Raven to back her up in that Octavia is exaggerating. "Hey don't look at me, I agree with O. Not that she's much better with Lincoln."

Now it's Octavia turn to feign offence. Clarke decides to share the truth with her two best friends, she knows she can trust them with anything, and she's pretty sure they already know what she about to confess. "Plus, I'm still kind of messed up after everything that happened with Finn."

A sadness overtakes all three of them. Raven grabs her hand, knowing exactly what she means, obviously. "Well that is understandable."

"You know, Lexa is nothing like Finn, right?" Octavia makes this point.

"Of course, I just don't feel ready right now, which is fine because Lexa isn't ready either."

This takes both girls by surprise, but Raven voices the question swirling around both their heads. "Has Lexa had some previous sexual disaster too?"

Clarke knows Lexa wouldn't mind her sharing, especially not with O and Rae. "Nope, no sexual disasters. Nothing of the sort actually."

Raven picks up on Clarke insinuation immediately. "No way, no way is Lexa still carrying her V card, she's like a fucking goddess."

Clarke looks at Raven incredulously. "Wow should I be worried that both of my best friends apparently have a huge crush on my girlfriend."

Octavia laughs. "Hey, I'm pretty fucking goddess like myself, and I'm still a virgin." She aims a pillow at Ravens head as she speaks, causing the brunette to burst out laughing.

Clarke has picked on something. "Still a virgin O?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

Octavia literally wails, the frustration she feels taking over her body. "Guys, I'm like so fucking ready. Seriously I literally want to jump Lincoln every time I see him; and I do."

This causes more laughter from Raven and Clarke. "But he's such a god damn gentleman. It driving me crazy. I'm so fuckstrated."

"He Just wants it to be special O. It's cute." Clarke smiles as she speaks.

"Well it can be special and quickly." Octavia moans.

Clarke chuckles. "I mean, I'm by no means an expert, but I thought quickness was deemed a bad thing in these circumstances."

Another pillow flies at Clarke's head. "You know what I mean Griffin."

The three best friends spend the rest of the evening laughing and joking, and generally taking Raven's mind off things. Lexa didn't text to confirm Anya was home.

XXXXXXXXXX

Raven had been pretty gutted last night when it became obvious that she wasn't going to get a chance to speak to Anya; she and Octavia had ended up having an impromptu sleep over at the Griffin residence; hoping that even if it was late when Anya got home she would still be able to talk to her, even if it was just for a few minutes. But it wasn't to be. She's hoping that she will get to speak to the older girl this morning, and it's with great anticipation that she waiting in front of Clarke's locker together with O, eyes glued to the entrance.

Her heart sinks when she sees Lexa and Lincoln, and not the other Woods sibling. Lexa approaches and puts an arm around Clarke, she can instantly tell that Raven is bummed, as bummed if not more so than Anya was when she had the misfortune of sharing breakfast with her this morning.

Lexa and Lincoln still don't really know what on earth went down last night between Anya and Raven, given that Clarke and Octavia were too busy attempting to cheer Raven up to explain what happened to their significant others.

No one has spoken yet, Raven knows it's weird and she knows it's down to her, and she can't help that she's probably about to make it ten times worse. "No Anya."

Lexa answers awkwardly. "She needed to speak to one of her tutors before class."

Raven doesn't believe her, and everyone knows it. "Yeah, sure."

Lexa hates how sad her new friend looks right now, she reaches out and rubs Raven's arm in an attempt to show some form of comfort. "She needs time Rae, whatever it is that's happened; she always just needs a little time."

Lexa shrugs, and Raven nods sadly, before silently heading towards home room, the two couples share worried looks before following their friend.

XXXXXXXXX

Raven was sad this morning, but as the day has gone on, her sadness has turned into anger, and now that has grown into a rage. Anya has ignored her all day, ignored the peace offering that she sent her via text, it's now lunch time, and she is not going to let Anya get away with this for much longer, if anything she should be ignoring Anya through her mortification, not the other way around.

She strides across the school yard, and towards the bleachers, where she finally lays her eyes on Anya; with Bellamy. Her blood freezes.

Anya had sought Bellamy out to share lunch, she knew he wouldn't care about not eating with the 11th graders, she knows she's being stupid, but she just isn't ready to see Raven after she basically rejected her last night.

Bellamy pulls her from her thoughts. "Not that I'm not enjoying myself, but it's not like you to want me all to yourself."

Anya smiles, she likes Bellamy a lot. "What can I say Bell, I guess I wanted some more mature company, you know someone my own age."

"Wow, I think that's the first time anyone has ever referred to me as mature."

Anya laughs, which in turns makes Bellamy smile, he can see his friend isn't in the best mood she's ever been in. Anya lays her head on Bell's shoulder.

"You don't want to talk about." Bellamy guesses correctly. "See I can read moods, maybe I am one of those 21st Century men."

Anya sighs against Bellamy's shoulder. "Don't ever change Bell."

She pulls her head up momentarily to meet his gaze, happy to have a friend that is just willing to let her be, and not attempt to give her the Spanish inquisition every five seconds. Bellamy smiles back, and kisses Anya on the cheek, before she leans her head back against his shoulder and takes a bite out of her sandwich, feeling a little more settled than she did at the start of the day.

Raven watches the interaction from afar; that was very over familiar. Her heart had sunk at the sight of Anya and Bellamy, its somewhere around her feet right now. Maybe there is something going on between the two of them after all. This thought makes Raven's embarrassment about last night quadruple.

XXXXXXXXXX

Raven again much like this morning, has stewed in her predicament all afternoon, and the embarrassment has once again been replaced by rage; Anya kissed her back, why on earth would she do that if there was something going on with Bellamy. Is Anya really some sick freak that would play two friends off against each other; and all of a sudden in her head, it's her, Clarke and Finn all over again. Her anger peaks.

She has been sitting smouldering in Clarkes front room, she startles her two best friends when she jumps up from the chair. "I'm going out."

Neither Clarke nor Octavia have a chance to question their friend, they just look at each other worried, silently questioning whether they should follow her.

Raven makes it to the Woods residence within about five seconds. Her anger doesn't allow her to knock on the front door, she strides straight through it, and when she doesn't see who she's looking for in the front room she carries on through into the kitchen.

She falters slightly when she comes across the entire Woods family seated at the dining room table eating their dinner, but she's come this far now, she can't stop.

She looks Anya square in the face, and tries her best to ignore to worried looks on Lexa's and Lincolns face, and the looks of downright shock on the faces of Mr and Mrs Woods.

"You're a jackass."

Anya flinches, she's mightily aware she probably should have spoken to Raven today, instead of sulking. She doesn't offer Raven any response, which spurs the younger girl on.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Bellamy huh? I thought that with you knowing my history, you would have a little more respect for me than that."

Now its Anya's anger that starts to build, how dare Raven even insinuate that she could ever treat her the way Finn did.

Indra decides to try and help her oldest daughter a little, she rises from the table and gestures with her head for the rest of the family to leave the room, and leave these two to it, she knows how private Anya can be, she will not appreciate Raven airing their dirty laundry like this in front of the whole family. Gustus, Lincoln and Lexa all take the hint from Indra and within a couple of seconds they have all relocated into the front room.

Anya wait until her family closes the door being them, she sighs, as much as she feels angry, she can't begin to imagine how hurt Raven must feel if she thinks even an ounce of what she's just suggested is true. The older girl rises from her seat at the table; Raven prepares herself for battle, ready for whatever Anya has to throw at her.

Which is why she's surprised when Anya grabs her on each arm and looks her square in the eye. "You're such an idiot."

That wasn't really what Raven was expecting her to say, she's about to go on the defensive, but Anya beats her to it. "There's nothing going on between me and Bellamy."

Raven actually pouts. "I saw the two of you together at lunch, you kissed."

Anya laughs. "He kissed me on the cheek; because he knew I was in an awful mood; which by the way was brought on by me getting rejected by someone I actually like the night before."

Anya holds her breath, she's more than aware that she just put herself right out there, not something she's ever done before.

Raven is confused. "I didn't reject you."

"Rae, you ran out of here at the speed of light, I'm surprised there isn't a Raven shaped hole in my front door."

Hmm Raven hadn't thought about what it might have looked like to Anya. "An. I didn't reject you, I just freaked out."

"So, talk to me."

"I like you, I didn't expect that to happen." Raven shrugs.

"The question is, what do you plan to do about it?" Anya isn't asking with any hope or expectation.

"I don't know." Raven feels about 2 feet tall.

"So, take your time to figure it out. I'm not going anywhere." Anya pulls Raven into a hug; the younger girl can feel the tears starting to sting her eyes.

"I promise you, there is nothing going on between me and Bellamy." Raven sinks further into the hug.

"But Rae, if you ever compare me to Finn again, we will have issues."

Raven freezes, she feels awful. She pulls back to make sure Anya can see her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Tears spill over, and Anya knows that she will forgive her this one. She swoops down and kisses one of the tears off Raven's cheek. "Just promise me that you'll let me know what you want, as soon as you do."

Raven just nods, frantically trying to keep more tears at bay. "Just try not to take years figuring it out okay?" Anya tries to lighten the mood.

Raven just nods enthusiastically. "I promise."

"Good." Anya is satisfied that the situation has been diffused. "Let me walk you back over to Clarke's, so my family can finish their dinner."

Raven dies a little bit inside. Why did she let her anger get the better of her and come over here and make a scene? She closes her eyes and contemplates how she is ever going to face Lexa, Lincoln and their parents ever again. She only opens her eyes when she hears belly laughter coming from Anya.

"Come on Rae. Everything will be fine, I promise."

Anya grabs her hand and pulls her through into the front room. Anya gives Lex and Linc a smile as they meander through to let them know that they're both okay. Gustus and Indra share a knowing smile, as the front door closes behind the two young women.

It's Gustus that breaks the silence. "Come on children, your dinners getting cold."

Lexa and Lincoln drag their eyes away from the front door, and head into the dining room. They assume someone will tell them what's going on at some point.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **As always, let me know what you think.**

 **Twitter: Eden_Ashley_Chr**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing**

Anya, Lexa and Lincoln, are currently working on Raven's car on the driveway out front of their house, the first lot of parts have arrived, and Anya wanted to get started right away. Which is why the Woods siblings find themselves out here at 8.30am on a Saturday morning, in sweltering heat by the way.

Anya is definitely the mechanic of the three of them, she's basically ordering her younger siblings around, the most useful contribution being made by Lexa and Lincoln is probably in a lifting and fetching capacity. The siblings haven't really had a chance to speak since Raven unceremoniously interrupted their family meal the other night.

Lexa knows that Anya has probably purposely not put herself in a position where she's been one on one with her siblings, simply to avoid having this conversation. Lexa knows it will probably be painful for her sister, but she just wants Anya to know that she's not alone, and if she does need to talk she's here.

Lexa starts off sheepishly. She's currently shining a torch into the bonnet so Anya can see what she's doing as she frantically works away with a wrench. "So, An, I take it the fact that we're still working on Rae's car means the two of you are still friends?"

Lincoln actually holds his breath as his younger sister finishes, his eyes immediately fall to his older sister. Anya just looks up, an unimpressed look splashed all over her face, Lexa doesn't like her odds right now of getting any sort of chat out of her.

Lexa tries a little more. "It's just after she stormed into dinner the other night, it seemed like she was pretty mad at you."

Lincoln still hasn't taken a breath, Anya sighs, she guesses these two probably do deserve an explanation after the scene Raven made at dinner. There are worse people she could talk to about this she supposes.

"She was." Lincoln finally breathes, Lexa is a little shocked and a little confused. Anya explains further. "Mad at me I mean."

"Oh." Lexa shakes the confusion out of her face. "Why?"

Anya swallows as much as she does want to speak to her sister about this, she's not used to it really, and feels massively uncomfortable. "She thought I was seeing Bellamy."

Now Lincoln is confused. "Are you?"

Anya shakes her head, no. Lincoln continues. "Why would Raven care if you were?"

Anya looks back into the bonnet, she's willing to share, but she's not sure she can handle eye contact while she does. "We kissed."

Lexa is the next to speak. "You and Raven?"

Again, Anya just nods. "Wow and she thought you were seeing Bellamy at the same time?"

"Yeah, she essentially thought history was repeating itself, and I was Finn Collins mark two." Anya can't hide the annoyance from her voice.

"Wow that must have really pissed you off." Lexa can't help the small chuckle that falls from her lips and she's ecstatic when she sees a smirk form on Anya's lips.

"So, what's actually going on between you and Raven now then?" Lincoln is obviously just as interested as Lexa is.

Anya shrugs. "I don't know." She feels a little self conscious. "She's not sure what she wants, I think the fact that I'm female has freaked her out more than anything else."

Lexa tries to comfort her sister. "It's a pretty big deal if it's something that's never happened before, I'm sure she'll come around."

Anya smiles and nods. "We'll see." She's had enough of this particular conversation. "Anyway, enough about my tragic love life, how are the two of you getting on with Clarke and Octavia."

Lexa lets her sister change the subject, surprised that Anya shared as much as she did. "Well I'm in a similar Finn Collins induced station in my relationship. But I'm not ready to sleep with Clarke yet either, it's not all about sex, right?"

"I think I'm ready." Lexa and Anya are both surprised when Lincoln speaks. "Ready to sleep with Octavia I mean."

"You sure?" Lexa and Anya are both concerned. "It's a pretty big step."

"I know. That's why I think I'm ready." Lincoln needs to explain a little more. "Sex before, it was never a big deal. Now with Octavia it feels like the first time all over again, and I was scared, but now I'm just excited you know."

"That's really nice bro." Anya speaks. "And so not what I was expecting you to say, you must be in so deep with O."

Anya laughs and Lincoln can't help but join her. Anya decides to try and lighten the mood a little. "So, Lex, will it be like your first time all over again when you and Clarke finally get down to it." Anya can't help her teasing tone, Lincoln looks a little sheepish, but he knows his sister is only playing.

Lexa just chuckles. "Nope, it will just actually be my first time."

Now Anya and Lincoln are shocked. "What?" Lincoln can't actually believe it. "There's no way Lex."

"I can assure you there is."

"How is that even possible." Anya questions." You snuck just as many girls into your room as Lincoln did back home."

Lexa just shrugs. "I guess when I said I was studying, I was actually studying you know."

Lincoln still can't believe it. "What about Echo Rivers? There no way you two were just studying up there."

Lexa grins. "Not studying 100% of the time no, but not having sex either."

Anya smiles. "Wow, well you learn something new everyday. Not quite the stud I though you were little sister."

Lexa laughs out loud. "I know this is going to sound really cheesy, but I'm really glad I waited."

Lincoln smiles. "That is cheesy as fuck Lex; but I get it."

The three teenagers are interrupted by Indra joining them in the front yard with 3 steaming hot mugs of coffee on a tray. She sets the tray down on Anya's work bench and her 3 children dive straight on the mugs.

"Savages." Indra smiles. "How's it going out here?"

Anya looks at the engine. "We've only been going about 30 minutes but I'm quietly confident we can get it sorted."

Indra nods. "I have some news."

This gets all three of the teenager's attention, but none of them speak. "Your father and I need to go back to Ton DC for a couple of days."

"Is everything alright?" Lexa automatically worries.

"Everything is fine, just some meetings for the business. But we leave today, in about 20 minutes actually." Indra checks her watch as she speaks.

"It's all very last minute. Meaning the three of you are going to be home alone for the rest of the weekend."

"When will you be back." Lincoln poses the question.

"Monday." Indra is worried about the prospect of leaving them home alone, but Anya is almost 18 and Lexa and Lincoln very close to 17.

"Your father are I are really putting our trust in you this weekend, don't let us down." The kids all scramble to say they won't, but Indra has a further warning for them before they get a chance. "If there is even a slight sniff of misbehaving, the next time we go anywhere, your Aunt Alie will be called."

All three groan, and Indra knows that that's enough to keep them in check this weekend. "Also, don't think you're getting away scot free, I have spoken to Mrs Griffin, who will be keeping an eye on you all, you in particular I would have thought Lexa." Indra smirks.

Lexa feels her cheeks starting to burn up, her mum continues. "And principle Titus has also been made aware of our absence and may or may not be popping in to check up on you."

This invokes further grimaces on all three teenage faces. Amusing Indra no end. "Enjoy your coffee guys." Indra wanders back in through the front door.

The threes Woods siblings don't get long to dwell on the news of their adult free weekend, as Clarke, Octavia and Raven emerge from Clarke's house and head over to join them.

The closer they get; the more Clarke and Octavia start to struggle with their composure. You see Lexa is wearing a black vest, and some old jeans, she is totally rocking the sexy mechanic look, its a really hot day, so the sweat beads are forming on her collar bones and she even has the obligatory smudge of oil across one of her cheeks. Clarke finds that the closer she gets the harder it becomes to walk.

Octavia is suffering the same fate, Lincoln isn't wearing a shirt, and his body is so divine it should actually be illegal. Octavia actually starts to lick her lips the closer she gets. Holy shit he is so fucking hot.

Neither Lexa nor Lincoln appear to have noticed the absolute torment they're putting their significant others through right now, far too consumed with happiness at having seen Clarke and Octavia. Raven and Anya however have no such problem noticing it, and within about three seconds of them arriving on the drive way, they burst into hysterical laughter, much to Clarke and Octavia's annoyance, and Lexa and Lincoln's confusion.

Raven shakes her head. "Good morning to the Woods tribe. We are here to offer up our services."

Anya laughs. "I should think so too, given this hunk of junk belongs to you." This earns Anya a playful slap from Raven.

Clarke Leans in and gives Lexa a quick kiss. "Good morning. How's your day so far."

Lexa grins. "It just got a million percent better."

Anya rolls her eyes, which doesn't go unnoticed by Lexa. "No offence An but being your motor bitch wasn't exactly hard to best."

Octavia having already greeted Lincoln with a kiss, and wrapped herself around him, turns back to the group. "So how long is this going to take." She eyes the car suspiciously as she speaks.

Anya laughs. "Erm about 6 months probably."

Now, it's Octavia's turn to roll her eyes. "I meant how much longer today, you jackass."

"Well with the parts we have so far, we could actually be at this all day." Anya clarifies.

Now Octavia looks downright pissed off. Lexa smirks. "Why did you have big plans O?"

She eyes Lincoln, like he's a prime steak and she's starving. Leaving no one in any doubt what she'd rather be doing, Lexa decides to tease the couple a little. "Relax O, you might just get the chance to have your wicked way with my brother later."

Octavia is confused, as are Clarke and Raven, Lincoln fills them in. "Mom and Dad are heading out to Ton DC this morning, back on Monday."

Octavia actually has to restrain herself from squealing with excitement. The rest of the group except Lincoln who's equally excited have to stifle sniggers.

"So, I take it I'm seeing you tonight then?" Octavia's face is plastered full of hope.

Lincoln looks over to his two sisters hoping they won't be too mad at the invitation he's about to extend. "I was thinking you could come over and I'll cook you dinner."

Octavia just nods, the excitement that almost spilled out a few seconds ago, is now safely nestling in her stomach.

Clarke pulls on Lexa's vest. "You can come hang out at mine if you like."

Obviously, the blond knows that O and Lincoln will want their privacy, and Clarke certainly has no issue with spending the night with Lexa.

"Sounds great." The brunette confirms her attendance.

Lincoln looks over at Anya, and she knows exactly what he wants. Again, she rolls her eyes. "Don't worry bro, I can make myself scarce."

Octavia releases herself from Lincoln's hold, and pulls on Clarke and Raven's sleeves. "Come on guys." They are going to need more of an explanation than that. "I need to prepare for later."

Raven releases herself. "Sorry O, not I chance I can expect these three to work on my car, without my help. I'm out, take Clarke, go get things waxed. We'll be fine."

Clarke and O Just look over to Anya, silently requesting permission to allow them to leave. "The two of you are fine to go. You'd probably just get in the way anyway."

They both break out into massive smiles before making their way over to the other two Woods siblings to say their goodbyes. Raven seizes her chance, she glances over to Anya. "We could hang out later, you know, if you wanted to."

Anya grins at the younger girls attempt to play it cool. "I wouldn't be averse to spending some time with you later Reyes."

They both smile.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Octavia and Clarke have spent the day royally pampering themselves. Octavia has even bought new underwear for the occasion. The plan was in place, Octavia had told her parents that she was having a sleep over at Clarke's; the excitement for her first time with Lincoln is at its peak.

Clarke is currently trying to calm her best friend down slightly, so she finds herself painting her nails. Raven has returned from her shift as a grease monkey and is currently in Clarke's shower trying to make herself presentable for her hang out with Anya later.

"Are you sure you're ready O?" Clarke finds herself absentmindedly posing the question as she admires her handiwork on her best friend's nails.

Octavia feels the thrill of excitement coarse through her body. "Griffin, you have no idea. I so am." She tries to explain further. "I thought I'd be super nervous, or at the very least, super excited, but then when it actually came down to it, nervous. But honestly I can't wait."

The brilliant smile on O's face is enough for Clarke to know that her friend is being completely genuine.

"Now do I need to have the baby talk with you?"

Octavia rolls her eyes. "Come on Clarke. I'm not stupid enough to ruin this body just yet."

Clarke fixes her with a stare which leaves her best friend in no doubt that she's being totally serious right now. Octavia's eyes roll back once more. "Relax, I have condoms, and I'm on the pill."

Clarke didn't know that, and the surprise must be evident on her face. Octavia just shrugs. "I'm almost 17, and Mum knows all about Lincoln, she kind of insisted."

Clarke nods. Satisfied.

"So, what do you and Lexa have planned this evening." She wiggles her eyebrows.

Clarke smirks. "Nothing really. We're just hanging out."

"And you're sure you don't want to take the next step?"

"Well we've only kissed so far O. So, I wouldn't be averse to taking the next step, just maybe not the final step." Clarke wiggles her eyebrows back, causing her best friend to chuckle.

The laughter stops from Octavia's lips and she's deadly serious. "Lexa is seriously hot. How are you managing to control yourself?"

Clarke actually snorts, and smacks O on the arm. "Seriously, should I actually be worried about attracted you are to my girlfriend?"

Octavia just laughs. She glances over at the clock, she feels the excitement stir in her stomach. "Right, I'm going. I'll send the goddess over when I get there."

Clarke throws a tissue at her friend as she swoops out of the front door, chuckling.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Anya, Lincoln and Lexa, are all sitting around their dining room table, Lexa and Anya have shared a few sideways glances, and smirks, at just how nervous their brother appears to be. He's wearing a shirt, an actual button up shirt, the sisters don't think they've ever seen him in a shirt, unless it was a wedding or a funeral; they didn't even know he owned a shirt. The reek of aftershave is also slightly overwhelming, he's definitely feeling the nerves.

He's really starting to offend Lexa a little, she had no idea he was going to be like this, watching him wring his hands is becoming painful. Lexa reaches across and grabs them, causing them to still, and Lincoln to look up at his sister, confused.

"Relax Linc." She smiles, and Lincoln releases a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. He nods, he knows he's overthinking everything, but he just wants everything to be perfect. Octavia deserves it.

Lexa watches the emotions play across her brother's face. "You love her, don't you?" as she says it, Lexa isn't sure why she's so surprised, it's been kinda obvious.

Lincoln feels a little embarrassed, truth is, love was never really on his mind prior to meeting Octavia, but he really does love her. He smiles and nods again, causing a huge smile to erupt on Lexa's face too.

"Don't, give me that look, like you aren't completely in love with Clarke too." Lincoln chuckles.

Lexa thinks it over, it's too soon surely? But it really doesn't feel that way, she feels like she's known Clarke her whole life. She feels like its fate that brought them together, like they were always supposed to meet. She isn't going to give her brother the satisfaction of knowing he's right of course. She just shrugs her shoulders at him and hopes it comes across as nonchalant. The huge smile that accompanies her shrug, of course tells her brother all he needs to know.

Lexa looks at Anya. "What about you An, is it love at first sight with Raven too?"

Anya actually laughs out loud, thinking about her current predicament with the younger woman, and the fact that she doesn't actually know what's going on between them. Its definitely not love, not yet anyway.

"Raven and I aren't even dating, how could I possibly be in love with her."

Lexa shrugs again. "You don't need to be dating someone to be in love with them."

Anya guesses her sister's right. Before she can think about it anymore there's a knock at their front door. All three of the siblings know it's Octavia. Lincoln jumps up, the panic sets in once more, he glances over to the oven, to make sure everything he has prepared for Octavia is okay. This time its Anya that speaks. "Lincoln, relax. You're going to give yourself a heart attack."

He takes a deep breath and heads towards the front door, his sisters follow, knowing that Octavia's arrival is their cue to leave.

He swings open the front door, and his nerves instantly disappear. Octavia is beautiful, and she's looking at him with so much love, that he knows this night is going to be perfect no matter what.

Lincoln steps aside to let his stunning girlfriend into the house. Octavia notices Lexa and Anya straight away. "Ladies." She says by way of greeting. "Are you looking forward to your evenings."

Anya smirks. "Probably not quite as much as you're looking forward to yours."

Octavia grimaces. "Well don't leave my best friends waiting."

Anya smirks again and heads out of the door, and towards Clarkes. Lexa just smiles at the two of them. "Have fun."

"You too." Octavia wiggles her eyebrows as she watches Lexa follow her older sister over to Clarke's. When she turns back to Lincoln her smile widens even further, as does his. He leans down and meets Octavia's lips with his own, before gently guiding her into the kitchen. Time to get this date started.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Anya and Raven had headed straight out from Clarkes, and of course Abby is at work, meaning that the two 16-year olds have been left to their own devices. As usual when that's the case, the two find themselves embroiled in a heavy make out session. Clarke, is straddling Lexa's lap, Lexa can't help but think that this is usually the position they find themselves in and muses that Clarke definitely likes to be on top. The thought thrills the brunette.

Lexa's hands have been roaming all under Clarke's shirt, caressing every inch of skin she's been able to find. She is driving Clarke wild, to the point that she wants to give Lexa as much access as possible. She breaks the kiss momentarily to pull her shirt over her head and throws it to the other side of the room. Lexa has a split second to take in the sight before her, and her brain short circuits at Clarke's cleavage in a very low-cut bra. But Clarke's lips are back on hers before she has a chance to over think it.

Lexa pushes her tongue into the blonde's mouth, who happily accepts it. Lexa decides to be a bit bolder than she has been with Clarke before, and she moves her hands up, and cups Clarke's breast over her bra. Clarke leans into the touch and actually growls into Lexa's mouth, whilst grinding down into her girlfriend a little. That was definitely a good move, so much so that Lexa moves her other hand up to start to caress the other breast.

This is getting fairly heated, but neither wants to stop, both ready to take the next step, even though they're not ready to have sex yet.

Eventually, Lexa builds up the courage to move her hands to the clasp on Clarke's bra, and pulls back from the kiss, looking into her girlfriend's eyes, silently asking for permission, which Clarke doesn't hesitate to give her with a small nod. Lexa undoes the bra, on her first attempt, and slowly pulls the straps down Clarkes arm.

When the garment is removed fully, it takes Lexa's breath away. Clarke is stunning. Clarke thought she might feel a little uncomfortable at being exposed before Lexa, she did with Finn. But she doesn't, she feels like a goddess. The way Lexa is looking at her like she's the most beautiful thing she's ever seen, takes Clarke's breath away.

Lexa can't wait any longer, she leans forwards and starts the gently press kisses all over Clarkes chest, before making her way to a nipple, and gently pulling it into her mouth. The way Clarke gasps and throws her head back spurs Lexa on. She moves back and forth between the two, its only a few seconds before they're rock hard, and Clarke is grinding down into her girlfriend again, searching for any sort of friction in the place she needs it most.

Before she really knows what's happening, Clarke has Lexa's shirt over her head, and the brunette's bra follows suit soon after. They both enjoy seeing the other topless for the first time. But they both need more, and Lexa flips them so that Clarke is underneath her on the couch, and Lexa is laying on top of her. She seeks out Clarke's lips again, both being driven crazy at the feeling of their breasts sliding along each other as they get lost in each other's mouths once more.

As the kiss continues to progress, Lexa positions herself, so that their centres are aligned, they are both still in their jeans of course, but its exactly the kind of friction they both need. They find a rhythm quickly, both it seems already massively in tune with the others body. As Lexa grinds down, Clarke raises her hips at exactly the right the moment. Its not long before both of them are gasping for breath, grinding into each other harder and harder at just the right angle.

Lexa can feel sweat starting to form all over her body where Clarkes hands are grasping at her back, she can feel how clammy it is. She's so close, but she wants Clarke to come at the same time, she pulls back from the kiss and she continues to work away on top of the gorgeous blond. Clarke's hands on her back, continue to guide her, and she can tell that Clarke is close too.

Clarke is so close, she can feel the heat rising, and she knows she probably a lovely shade of red right now, but she doesn't care, Lexa is making her feel so good. She had no idea that anyone could have this kind of effect on her, above her clothes. She bites her lips and starts to hold her breath in short sharp bursts and she starts to feel herself come undone. Lexa lips seeks out her neck, and bites down, all the while still pounding into her.

Fuck this is so hot. Clarke feels herself falls over the edge, her hands drop to Lexa's ass as she does, and she pulls the brunette impossibly closer and she juts into for the final few times, she cries out Lexa's name; her underwear is ruined.

Lexa feels herself go stiff as Clarke screams her name, she actually feels a gush in her underwear as she comes more powerfully that she ever has before. She bits down on Clarkes neck to stop herself from screaming embarrassing loudly.

Her pace slows, before coming to a complete stop on top of her girlfriend. Spent. She needs a second to compose herself, before she pulls back, and looks down at girlfriend, who is still trying to catch her breath, Lexa smiles at the redness all over her face, going down her neck and down onto her chest, and the sweat all over the blonde too. She assumes she looks pretty identical when it comes to sweat and flush.

Clarke smiles up at her, and Lexa can't help but drop a chaste kiss onto her lips before she rocks back onto her knees and pulls Clarke up so they're both in a sitting position on her couch.

"Fuck Lexa, no one, has ever…" She struggles to find the words. "I mean… like I have never been made to feel that good before."

Lexa smiles. "You mean?"

Clarke smirks at her girlfriend's coyness. "I mean nobody has never made me come before."

Now Lexa is shocked. "What, like ever?"

"Never." Clarke confirms.

"Not even…?"

Lexa doesn't get a chance to finish her sentence. "Not even him."

Clarke laughs at the look of pure unadulterated smugness on Lexa's face. "No need to look so proud of yourself."

Lexa smirks, and moves her lips to Clarke's ear, she whispers. "If I just made you come anywhere near as hard as you just made me come, then I absolutely should be proud of myself."

Clarkes breath catches in her throat. How is it possible that she can be so turned on by someone? Lexa kisses her on the cheek as she's pulls back and can't help but chuckle at the look of astonishment on Clarkes face.

Clarke decides to take immediate revenge, she stands up from the couch, and her plan nearly backfires, as her unsteady legs almost give out underneath her, she manages to stay upright, Lexa is looking at her with a look that screams, where the hell are you going?

Clarke smirks. "Sorry babe, I need a shower, I am uncomfortably wet, I'm fairly certain it's a complete mess down there." She looks towards her own crotch and stifles a laugh as now it's Lexa's turn to look astonished. Result.

Clarkes words actually cause a second flood in the brunette's underwear. Fuck. She watches as Clarke cockily saunters upstairs. Clarke looks back down when she's about halfway up. "You coming?"

Lexa doesn't need to be asked twice. She doesn't think she's ever moved as fast in her life as she chases her girlfriend up the stairs.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Anya and Raven's evening, isn't really going in the same vein as the other Woods' siblings. There's been a bit of a weird tension between them, Raven knows its her fault, because she hasn't told Anya what she wants yet.

They have managed to get through it so far, by completely avoiding the issue. They've been at the arcade and had some food. Now they find themselves slowly walking back towards Anya's street. Raven doesn't want to go home, but of course neither of them wants to get back to either the Woods or Griffin residence too early, scared of what they might find if they do.

So, Anya drops onto a bench on the street that they're currently walking down. May as well take a load off while they're trying to kill some time. Raven drops down next to the older girl and leans her head on her shoulder as she does.

She knows she needs to let Anya in, and let her know what she's thinking, but she's never really been any good a communicating her feelings. Probably down to her childhood so far, its not like she and her mum ever really have any heart to hearts, or any kind of chats at all really.

She decides to go for the whole band aid trick and decides to just get it out there. "I like you."

She slams her eyes shut, embarrassed and scared at what Anya's response might be. She spoke so quickly, that Anya isn't actually sure that she spoke at all, but her brain does eventually catch up, and she realises what Raven has just said.

She looks down at the younger woman, clearly that was very hard for her to say out loud, if the expression on her face is anything to go by. Anya decides to forgo the usual teasing, she needs to make sure they're both on the same page, and Raven is telling her what she thinks she's telling her, what she hopes she's telling her.

When Anya doesn't speak straight away, Raven decides to be brave and look up. She's stunned by the emotion that's on display in Anya's eyes.

"You like me?" Anya questions.

Raven just nods. "Like me, like me?" Anya really needs clarification.

Raven smiles, she decides to show her rather than verbalise it. She leans in and captures Anya's lips. The kiss is soft at first, but it doesn't take long for it to become more and more heated. Anya pulls back eventually, remembering that they're in the middle of the street.

"You're not running away?" Anya smiles.

Raven refuses to look embarrassed. "Not anymore no."

Their lips meet again. They quickly realise that they need to get out of the street. But the earlier issue still stands.

Raven seemingly reading Anya's mind. "We could go back to your place."

Anya looks at Raven like she's gone insane. "And risk walking in on Lincoln and Octavia humping each other?"

Raven bites her lip. "They won't be humping in your room, will they?"

Anya raises an eyebrow. "They better not be."

Raven stands up and takes Anya's hand as she does. "Well let's get going then."

Anya rises but pulls on Raven's hand as the younger girl tries to walk away, causing her to turn back. Anya swallows. "Are you sure?" Anya knows the implication of the two of them going back to her room.

Raven smiles, Anya is sweet, but when she knows what she wants, no matter how long it takes her to get there, she knows what she wants. "I'm sure."

She pulls on Anya's hand again, and this time the older girl follows.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
